No turning back ÜBERSETZUNG
by Lucrezia18
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG der FF 'No turning back' von LadyKatie. Ron, Hermine und Harry machen sich auf den Weg, die Horkruxe zu suchen, doch sie müsse ungeahnte Gefahren überstehen. Und können sie Draco Malfoy gefahrlos vertrauen? Beginnt nach dem 6. Buch. HPDM HGRW
1. Die Dursleys, Horkruxe und Malfoy?

Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der FF 'No turning back' von LadyKatie. Wer sie im Original lesen möchte, hier ist der Link: .net/s/3337693/1/No_%3Cb%3ETurning%3C_b%3E_%3Cb%3EBack%3C_b%3E

Wenn ihr Kommentare schreiben möchtet, um die FF an sich zu loben oder zu kritisieren, werde ich sie auf Englisch übersetzen und an LadyKatie weiterleiten, natürlich könnt ihr auch gerne gleich auf Englisch schreiben, oder etwas zu mir als Übersetzer sagen, das werd ich dann aber nicht weiter leiten, ist ja an mich.

Ich werde jeden zweiten Sonntag ein Kapitel hochladen, es sei denn, ich sehe, dass es gut läuft und ich mit der Zeit gut zurecht komme, dann geht's vielleicht sogar schneller, aber das will ich noch nicht versprechen.

Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit meiner ersten Übersetzung ^^

Chapter 1- Die Dursleys, Horcruxe, und… Malfoy?

Für Petunia und Vernon Dursley gehörte es zu den wichtigsten Dingen im Leben normal zu sein, es war für sie fast noch wichtiger als die Luft zum Atmen. Sie hatten jahrelang unter dem Wissen gelitten, dass ein ziemlich abnormaler Junge in ihrem Haus lebte, aber sie hatten ihn dennoch bei sich aufgenommen und groß gezogen, nicht als einer der ihren, aber vielleicht als Haustier. Deshalb war es sehr entgegenkommend von ihnen, nach London zum Kings Cross zu fahren, um den Jungen über seine letzten Sommerferien unter ihr Dach zu holen. Es stellte einen ziemlich hässlichen Schock für sie dar, als sie nicht nur von einem abnormalen Jungen, sondern auch von dessen beiden Freunden begrüßt wurden.

"Mr und Mrs Dursley, ", begann das Mädchen. Es handelte sich um eine adrett aussehende junge Frau, in sehr hellen Jeans und einer Bluse, die überhaupt nicht so wirkte, wie man es von einem 'dieser Leute' erwarten würde. Ohne die buschigen Haare hätte Petunia sie fast schon als annehmbar bezeichnet. Das Mädchen ignorierte den abschätzenden Blick der älteren Frau und fuhr in geschäftlichem Ton fort. "Ich bin Hermine Granger.", sie deutete auf einen finster dreinblickenden Rothaarigen, dessen Klamotten aussahen als hätte er die erstbesten Dinge angezogen, die er in einem Second Hand Laden gefunden hatte. "Das ist Ron Weasley. Wir sind Harrys Schulfreunde und wir werden ihn für die nächsten beiden Wochen zu ihnen nach Hause begleiten."

Vernon plusterte seine Brust auf, bereit sich mit mit ihr zu streiten, doch sie fiel ihm sofort ins Wort:

"Ich verstehe, dass das für sie so scheint, als würde es ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten, doch ich versichere ihnen, dass sie unsere Präsenz kaum bemerken werden. Wir sind mehr als fähig dazu uns selbst zu versorgen, gerade was das Essen betrifft, und wir sind bereit alle anfallenden Hausarbeiten zu erledigen. Wir werden tun was in unserer Macht steht um es so schmerzlos für sie zu machen, wie nur möglich, aber wir _werden_ mit Harry mitkommen und sie haben in dieser Angelegenheit _keine_ andere Wahl"

"Hört mal zu, ihr könnt euch nicht einfach so über den Sommer selbst einladen. Es reicht schon vollkommen, dass wir mit diesem Jungen und dieser verfluchten Eule zurecht kommen müssen, aber wir führen kein Haus für Freaks!"

"Wie ich schon sagte, sie werden uns kaum bemerken."

"Außerdem haben wir gar nicht genug Platz für euch alle! Alle Schlafzimmer werden bereits benutzt!" Auf Vernons Lippen zeigte sich ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln, denn er war offensichtlich fest der Meinung, die Diskussion gewonnen zu haben.

"Das ist kein Problem, wir werden einfach in Harrys Zimmer schlafen."

"Da ist kein Platz für noch mehr Leute!", sprudelte es aus Vernon hervor, dessen Kopf sich von Minute zu Minute stärker rötete, "Es gibt nur ein Bett dort drinnen - EINEN MOMENT MAL! Wir sind doch keine Perversen! Ihr werdet nicht alle miteinander schlafen! Es ist mir egal was ihr auf eurer verdammten Schule macht, aber ihr werdet eure unmoralischen Praktiken nicht zu uns bringen!"

Rons Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem Ausdruck von schockiertem Unglauben, während Harry verzweifelt versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Hermine, die als einzige ruhig blieb, sah fast schon angewidert aus, als sie antwortete.

"Sie ziehen die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf sich, wenn sie so herum schreien. Und nein, wir werden definitiv _nicht_ alle im selben Bett schlafen. Ich plane den Raum zu vergrößern und zwei weitere Betten hinzu zu fügen."

Petunia gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, bevor Vernon explodierte. "Ihr werdet nicht..... DAS in meinem Haus betreiben!"

"Jetzt machen sie aber wirklich eine Szene. Ich schlage vor, wir fahren und besprechen das später, vielleicht wenn sie sich ein wenig beruhigt haben."

"Da gibt es nichts zu besprechen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr ihr-wisst-schon-was in meinem Haus treibt!"

"Also um es klar auszudrücken, sie würden lieber drei Jugendliche in einem Bett schlafen lassen, als dass ich ein paar einfache und harmlose Zauber benutze?"

"Also.... ihr dürft _das_ doch gar nicht außerhalb eurer Schule tun!"

"Ron und ich sind bereits 17, also dürfen wir ganz legal Magie benutzen wann immer uns danach ist. Ein Fakt an den sie sich erinnern sollten. So lange sie das tun, werden die nächsten zwei Wochen vollkommen problemlos vorüber gehen und sie müssen uns danach nie wieder sehen."

Vernon hatte verloren.

"Hier lebst du also, Harry....", sagte Hermine, als sie vor dem Haus von Ligusterweg 4 aus dem Auto stiegen, "Es ist hübsch hier."

"Ja, Kumpel, ich habs noch nie bei Tageslicht gesehen."

"Oder ohne Gitter vor den Fenstern.", murmelte Harry, "Na kommt, ich zeig euch das Haus."

Er führte sie durch das ganze Haus, zeigte ihnen die Küche, das Bad, die Schlafzimmer und natürlich den Schrank unter der Treppe. Schließlich schleppten sie ihre Koffer nach oben in Harrys Zimmer.

"Und ich dachte immer mein Zimmer wäre klein!", meinte Ron.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. "Hey, es ist immerhin größer als der Schrank."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Menschen so grausam sein können, jemanden für seine ganze Kindheit in einen Schrank zu sperren.", empörte sich Hermine als sie ihren Zauberstab hervor zog um damit zu beginnen den Raum ein wenig bequemer zu gestalten.

"Darf ich vorstellen, meine Tante und mein Onkel."

"Sie sollten dafür eingesperrt werden, für das was sie getan haben. Das ist Kindesmisshandlung, Harry."

"Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich bin mehr ein Hauself für sie als ein Neffe."

"Jetzt wo du das sagst, hoffe ich, dass du deine Einstellung änderst und endlich ganz die Werte der Elfenbefreiung unterstützt." Harry verdrehte die Augen und warf ein Paar Socken nach ihr. "Aber ernsthaft Harry, es ist erstaunlich, dass du normal geblieben bist. Die meisten Kinder wären für ihr Leben gezeichnet."

"Ich bin für mein Leben gezeichnet. Nur habe ich die Befriedigung, zu wissen, dass ich, ganz egal wie schlimm sie mich behandeln, weg von hier kann um mein eigenes Leben zu führen. Sie dagegen werden immer mit dem Wissen leben müssen, dass es einen Zauberer in ihrer Familie gibt. Und, naja, ihr habt ja gesehen wie sie auf den Gedanken reagiert haben, dass jemand in ihrem Haus Magie benutzt. Davor haben sie mehr Angst als vor physischem Schmerz. Und jetzt seid ihr hier um es für sie noch schlimmer zu machen. Dudley bekommen wir auch noch dran, wir müssen nur seinen Computer benutzen."

"Ich hab noch nie einen Computer gesehen. Das wäre ziemlich cool!", meinte Ron, "Und was ist mit dieser Bilderkiste, in die Muggel immer rein starren? Können wir das auch anschauen?"

"Klar. Man nennt es eine Glotze. Du wirst dieses Haus als Experte für die Muggelwelt verlassen."

"Ich bezweifle doch stark, dass zwei Wochen ausreichend sind um ein Experte zu werden, Harry. Und überhaupt haben wir weit wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Wir müssen noch viel über Horcruxe lernen, rausfinden wo die anderen sind und vor allem was sie sind. Wir haben zu viel zu tun um alle Details der Muggelwelt zu erkunden."

"Dad würde es mir nie verzeihen wenn ich ihm nicht eine Menge Dinge über Muggel erzählen kann, wenn wir für die Hochzeit zurück kommen."

"Ron! Es gibt weit wichtigere Dinge über die wir uns zur Zeit Gedanken machen müssen als deine dumme Faszination für Muggel."

"Lass ihn doch, Hermine, er hat nie in der Muggelwelt gelebt. Gönn ihm ein wenig Spaß. Bald schon werden wir alle ein bisschen davon bitter nötig haben. Und ich denke nicht, dass wir den allzu oft haben werden."

Hermine machte sich daran den Raum endlich fertig zu bekommen. Sie beschwor die Betten, hängte einen Vorhang auf, der ihren Teil des Raumes von dem der Jungen trennte und begann anschließend damit Bücher aus ihrem Koffer auszupacken.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachte sie viel von ihrer Zeit damit, die Bibliothek von Hogwarts zu besuchen. Sie hatte an Mc Gonagall geeult und sie um die Erlaubnis gebeten, Zugang zur Bibliothek und vor allem der verbotenen Abteilung zu erhalten. Mc Gonagall hatte zuvorkommender Weise zugestimmt, doch mit ernsten Warnungen sich nicht zu tief in die Materie zu begeben. Ihrer Meinung nach, sollten sie, was auch immer sie taten, dem Orden des Phönix überlassen. Natürlich ignorierte Hermine ihre Warnungen und machte sich an die Nachforschungen.

Da es für Harry fast unmöglich war sich wirklich weit von seinem Haus zu entfernen, blieben er und Ron bei kurzen Spaziergängen durch die Nachbarschaft und erledigten die Hausarbeiten, die Petunia ihnen aufgab. Ron, der immer noch bemüht war, die Muggelwelt zu erkunden, fügte ein wenig Magie hinzu um die Dinge zu beschleunigen. Auch wenn Tante Petunia sie im Verdacht hatte du-weißt-schon-was in ihrem Haus zu betreiben, war sie nicht allzu bestrebt einen ausgewachsenen Zauberer mit diesem Vorwurf zu konfrontieren.

In der Nacht vor ihrem geplanten Trip zu Grimmauld Place Nummer 12, gingen Harry und Ron die Dinge aus, die sie tun konnten und so begannen sie in Harrys Zimmer Snape explodiert zu spielen, während sie darauf warteten, dass Hermine von ihren Nachforschungen zurück kehrte. Harry entschied diese Gelegenheit zu ergreifen endlich ein paar Antworten aus Ron heraus zu quetschen, der seit geraumer Zeit ein Auge auf Hermine geworfen hatte, jedoch immer wieder daran gescheitert war diesbezüglich etwas zu unternehmen.

"Also, warum fragst du sie nicht einfach ob sie mit dir gehen will und dann hat sich die Sache?"

"W.... was meinst du damit?"

"Ich meine die Art wie ihr euch den ganzen Tag lang anseht und euch dann in den Haaren liegt, weil ihr nicht wisst wie ihr sagen sollt, was ihr wirklich denkt. Das macht mich wahnsinnig, Kumpel!"

Ron blickte recht unbehaglich drein. Abgesehen von seiner Beziehung zu Lavender, konnte er sich immer noch nicht dazu überwinden über Mädchen zu sprechen (oder zumindest über Hermine). Aber Harry übertrieb nicht. Ab dem Moment in dem Hermine morgens erschien, angezogen, von ihrer Seite hinter des Vorhangs, bis zu jenem Moment in dem sie am Abend wieder hinter ihm verschwand, gab es keinen Frieden. In manchen Dingen waren sie schon besser geworden. Wenn sich ihre Händen auf dem Tisch kurz streiften, erröteten sie nicht mehr und es war auch möglich sich ab und zu zu umarmen, wie sie es auf Dumbledores Begräbnis getan hatten. Aber Harry konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie noch keinen Schritt weiter gemacht hatten und es nervte ihn ziemlich, dass seine Freunde so sturköpfig sein konnten.

"So einfach ist das nicht. Das ist Hermine."

"Du hast recht, aber sie mag dich und du magst sie, also ist es nicht so schwer wie du denkst."

"Du denkst, sie mag mich?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Ich habe schon seit ein paar Jahren das Gefühl, dass sie dich mag."

"Echt? Aber was ist mit diesem Idioten Mc Laggen?"

"Du kannst doch gar nicht so dämlich sein, Ron! Sie ist nur mit Mc Laggen ausgegangen um dich eifersüchtig zu machen, weil du mit Lavender zusammen warst. Und, hat es geklappt?"

"Ja, ein wenig, ", gab Ron kleinlaut zu, "Aber warum hat sie mir denn dann nicht einfach gesagt, dass sie mich mag?"

"Warum hast _du_ ihr denn nicht einfach gesagt, dass du sie magst?"

"Punkt für dich."

"Es ist noch nicht zu spät."

"Aber es ist Hermine", wiederholte er, "Was wenn wir zusammen kommen und dann findet sie das.... ich weiß nicht..... dass ich ein schlechter Küsser bin oder so...."

Harry schnaubte. "Ich hab nicht gehört dass Lavender sich beschwert hätte...denk mal drüber nach, ich glaube, dass ihr beiden lange genug um einander herum geschlichen seid."

"Als wenn Ginny und du nicht genauso schlimm gewesen wäret."

Harry zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern. Er wollte wirklich nicht über sie sprechen.

Genau in diesem Moment apparierte Hermine in Harrys Zimmer, außer Atem und mit rotem Gesicht, ein altes Buch an ihre Brust drückend. Harry und Ron blickten panisch auf.

"Was ist los?"

"Gab es einen Angriff?", Es war unwahrscheinlich, da sie sich in Hogwarts aufgehalten hatte, doch in diesen Tagen war alles möglich. Es schien dass sich in den Tagen nach Dumbledores Tod die Hölle geöffnet hatte. Der einzige Magier, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hatte, war jetzt dauerhaft aus dem Weg geräumt und es gab nichts mehr, dass die Todesserattacken noch davon abhalten konnte, immer schlimmer zu werden. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte es mehr Tote und Verletzte gegeben, als im ganzen letzten Jahr seit Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung bekannt geworden waren.

"Ich bin den ganzen Weg vom Hogwartsgelände gerannt, um disapparieren zu können. Harry, dieser Anhänger aus den Erinnerungen die du gesehen hast, sah er aus wie der hier?" Sie öffnete das Buch auf der von ihr markierten Seite. Auf der Seite befand sich eine ziemlich detaillierte Zeichnung eines Anhängers an einer goldenen Kette. Alte Schrift, die Harry nicht lesen konnte bedeckte den Rest der Seite zusammen mit einer Abbildung des Hogwartswappens.

"Das ist er! Das ist der Anhänger von Salazar Slytherin!"

"Aber wir wussten doch schon wem er gehörte", meinte Ron, "Wir sollten herausfinden wo er ist."

"Ich weiß wo!", schrie Hermine, "Und ihr wisst es auch. Beide. Wir haben ihn schon mal gesehen. Im Grimmauld Place. Erinnert ihr euch? Als wir damals im Sommer vor zwei Jahren für den Orden aufgeräumt haben, haben wir ihn in einem alten, staubigen Raum gefunden. Keiner vor uns konnte ihn öffnen. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, als Harry ihn beschrieben hat, aber ich wusste es sofort als ich das hier gesehen habe!"

"Aber warum sollte es denn im Grimmauld Pla....?", er brach ab, als ihm etwas klar wurde. "R.A.B. ist Regulus Black- der Bruder von Sirius! Der, der bei dem Versuch die Todesser zu verlassen getötet wurde!"

Hermine nickte. "Bevor man ihn entdeckt und umgebracht hat, muss er etwas über Voldemorts Unsterblichkeit heraus gefunden haben. Nachdem er den Horcrux gestohlen hat, hat er ihn zu sich nach Hause gebracht. Das macht Sinn. Jetzt ist alles was wir zu tun brauchen, zurück zum Grimmauld Place zu gehen und den Anhänger zu finden."

"Mundungus", murmelte Ron leise, "Was wenn er ihn schon gefunden hat?"

Mundungus Fletcher hatte das ganze Jahr über Wertgegenstände aus dem Haus gestohlen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte Harry ihn mit Gegenständen gesehen, die das Familienwappen der Blacks getragen hatten.

"Er könnte inzwischen überall sein....", stimmte Hermine mit Grauen in der Stimme zu.

"Wir wissen doch überhaupt noch nicht, ob er weg ist. Wir gehen morgen in der Früh ohnehin zum Grimmauld Place und dann werden wir danach suchen. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, werden wir neue Bannflüche auf das Haus legen, damit Mundungus es nicht mehr betreten kann."

"Er klaut doch nicht immer noch dieses Zeug, jetzt wo wir es alle wissen, oder?"

"Ich traue ihm alles zu, Ron. Und je eher ich die Kontrolle darüber habe, desto besser fühle ich mich."

Harry schlief sehr schlecht in dieser Nacht. Sein Geist spielte ihm immer wieder die Ereignisse, die Dumbledors Tod eingeleitet hatten, vor. Dieser Albtraum kehrte immer wieder seit er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, aber jetzt, da sie entdeckt hatten, wo sich ein weiterer Horcrux befinden könnte, und mit dem Bewusstsein, dass seine Reise jetzt wirklich beginnen würde, war sein Schlaf mit all den schrecklichen Dingen, die er sehen musste, erfüllt. Er sah wie Voldemort wiederauferstand, wie Sirius durch den Vorhang fiel und wie Dumbledore in seinen Tod stürzte.

Harrys Unterbewusstsein beschwor all die Dinge herauf, die zu dem Grauen geführt hatten, das sich auf dem Astronomieturm ereignet hatte. Die hinterhältige, grüne Flüssigkeit, die Dumbledore trinken musste und der furchtbare Schrei, der dem gefolgt war. Dann war er wieder auf dem Turm und sah den blonden Slytherin, in dem er sich nie getäuscht hatte. Oder hatte er doch? Malfoy hatte seinen Stab fallen lassen, als die anderen herein gekommen waren. Harry wusste, dass er wohl die Seite gewechselt hätte. Aber das machte jetzt nichts mehr aus, oder? Es war geschehen und damit hatte es sich. Der Morgen brachte einen sehr unausgeschlafenen Harry Potter hervor.

"Harry, du siehst scheiße aus. Hast du überhaupt geschlafen? ..... Harry?", Ron blickte quer durch den Raum zu Hermine, eine Augenbraue erhoben. Sie waren gerade dabei ihre Koffer für den Umzug zu Grimmauld Place zu packen, als Harry zurück in seine Träume gezogen wurde.

"Harry!"

Der Junge Mann schüttelte sich, als wäre er gerade aus tiefem Schlaf erwacht und blickte zu seinen beiden besten Freunden.

"Was?"

"Über was hast du nachgedacht?"

"Ja, Kumpel. Du hast einfach ins Nichts gestarrt.... du hast nicht zufällig wieder an meine Schwester gedacht, oder?"

Harry senkte seinen Blick um auf die Spitzen seiner dreckigen Schuhe zu starren. In diesem Punkt konnte er ihnen seine Gedanken einfach nicht erzählen. Es war, als könne er Hermine bereits wieder hören: "Also wirklich, Harry! Du und deine Besessenheit von Malfoy!" Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er hatte Snape nie vertraut oder ihn gemocht, also hatte sich in dieser Sache auch nichts verändert. Doch anstatt Malfoy zu hassen wie er es immer getan hatte, fand Harry ihn seit dieser Nacht bemitleidenswert. Man sagte oft über Leute mit viel Geld, dass sie alle Möglichkeiten in ihrem Leben besaßen, aber vielleicht waren Möglichkeiten manchmal nicht so viel wert wie auch die Wahl zu haben. Malfoys ganzes Leben war für ihn vorbestimmt worden. Schließ dich dem dunklen Lord an, oder stirb. Das war keine wirkliche Wahl. Er und seine Mutter würden wohl immer für das bezahlen, was sein Vater tat. Harry beantwortete Rons Frage nicht mehr. Sollten sie doch denken, er wäre bestürzt über seine Trennung von Ginny.

Hermine und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu, doch sie sagten nichts. Sie machten sich wieder daran zu packen. Als sie fertig waren, sagte Harry auf Wiedersehen zu seiner Familie, die nicht sehr traurig darüber war, sie gehen zu sehen. Von der Küche im Linguster Weg aus, apparierten sie in eine selten benutzte Straße, drei Blöcke vom Grimmauld Place entfernt. Den Rest des Weges legten sie zu Fuß zurück, immer nach Zeichen dafür Ausschau haltend, dass Todesser sich hier aufgehalten hatten. Das Haus war noch immer im selben Zustand , in dem sie es verlassen hatten, abgesehen von den Dingen, die Mundungus gestohlen hatte. Harry vermutete, dass Dumbledore oder jemand anderes vom Orden da gewesen war, um das Haus zu verschließen, nachdem Sirius gestorben war.

"Denkt daran", sagte Hermine, "Es könnte eine Falle sein. Wir werden zuerst jeden Raum überprüfen, bevor wir nach dem Anhänger suchen."

Von einem Raum zum nächsten, jedes Mal erinnerte Harry etwas an Sirius.

"Ist jetzt alles in Ordnung, Hermine?", fragte Ron, nachdem sie den letzten Raum durchsucht hatten, "Oder sollen wir auch noch unter dem Staub nachsehen?"

Hermine war sehr sorgfältig auf ihrer Inspektion vorgegangen, hatte Aufspürzauber verwendet, die sie sich während ihrer außerschulischen Lektüre angeeignet hatte. Sie funkelte ihn in ihrer typischen Hermine-Art an.

"Ich denke es reicht jetzt. Das Wohnzimmer in dem wir den Anhänger gefunden haben war unten, im ersten Stock, aber Sirius hat ihn in seinen Sack zu allem möglichen anderen Müll geworfen. Ich habe ein paar von den Säcken unten herumliegen gesehen, aber ich weiß nicht ob vielleicht welche davon weggeworfen wurden, oder ob das alle sind."

"Dann werden wir sie zuerst durchsuchen.", sagte Harry, "Wenn er nicht dort ist.... dann weiß ich auch nicht...."

Auf dem Weg nach unten hatte Harry das Gefühl ein Geräusch von irgendwo unter ihm gehört zu haben. Obwohl er sich denken konnte, dass es wahrscheinlich nur eine Ratte war, achtete er darauf möglichst weit vor seinen Freunden zu gehen um sie im Ernstfall verteidigen zu können. Peinlich genau blickte er in jede Ecke um sicher zu gehen, nichts und niemanden übersehen zu haben.

In der Abstellkammer waren immer noch einige Boxen übrig, die sie bei ihrer Reinigungsaktion von vor fast zwei Jahren, gebraucht hatten. In einer Ecke lag ein Haufen Antiquitäten und kleinerer Schmuckstücke, der wohl aus verschiedenen Teilen des Hauses stammte und so aussah, als währe er achtlos von jemandem durchwühlt worden.

"Mundungus' Hinterlassenschaften, murmelte Harry verächtlich.

"Beeilen wir uns", entgegnete Hermine, "Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich fühle mich nicht sicher hier. Wir müssen immer noch die neuen Bänne auf das Haus legen, für die Zeit wo wir hier sind. Jeder nimmt sich einen Sack und fängt an. Seid vorsichtig, ihr wisst, hier sind eine Menge schwarzer Objekte im Haus."

"Ja, Mutter...", murrte Ron.

Es schien ihnen als bräuchten sie Stunden um sich durch die Säcke und Schachteln zu wühlen und Harry, der keine weiteren mysteriösen Geräusche mehr hörte, entspannte sich langsam wieder. Kurz vor dem Ende der Kisten schrie Hermine plötzlich laut auf, so dass beide Jungen aufsprangen und zu ihren Zauberstäben griffen.

"Ich hab ihn! Das ist er!"

Ron und Harry liefen sofort zu Hermine um den Horcrux zu inspizieren.

"Ja, das ist er.", bestätigte Harry.

"Könnt ihr euch auch nur vorstellen, dass dieses kleine Schmuckstück den Teil einer Seele beinhaltet?", bemerkte Ron.

Hermine rümpfte ihre Nase. "Jetzt wo du es sagst ist es ein wenig unheimlich es in den Händen zu halten...."

"Ist da überhaupt noch seine Seele drin? Oder hat Regulus die Magie in ihm schon zerstört bevor er gefangen genommen wurde?"

"Es gibt so viel, was wir noch nicht über die Horcruxe wissen, Harry. Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden ob Dumbledore irgendwelche Notizen zurück gelassen hat. Vielleicht bekommen wir auch sein Denkarium. Ich habe in der Bücherei nichts über sie gefunden, auch nicht mit Zugang zur verbotenen Abteilung, aber die habe ich noch nicht mal zur Hälfte durch."

Ron schnaubte. "Nicht mal zur Hälfte? Hermine, du lässt ganz schön nach." Ron konnte sich nicht schnell genug ducken um ihrem harten Schlag auf seinen Oberarm auszuweichen. "Au... 'Tschuldigung. Professor McGonagall wird auch auf der Hochzeit sein. Da können wir sie nach dem Erben von Dumbledores Besitztümern fragen. Vielleicht können wir mit ihm sprechen."

"Richtig. Bis dorthin werden wir sicherstellen müssen, dass der Anhänger sicher ist.", meinte Harry, dann hängte er sich die goldene Kette um seinen Hals und steckte den Anhänger unter sein T-shirt. "Ihr habt recht, es ist tatsächlich ein wenig unheimlich."

Plötzlich knarzten die Fußbodendielen im Gang so laut, dass sie alle es hören konnten. Mit gezückten Zauberstäben eilten sie zu der Quelle des Geräuschs, doch dort war nichts.

"Zeig dich!", rief Harry, "Dein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang wird dich nicht vor meinem Fluch beschützen!"

Langsam erschienen Füße, als der Umhang hoch gezogen wurde. Die Grenze wanderte höher und höher, bis der ganze Eindringling enthüllt war.

"Malfoy?"

"Lass den Zauberstab fallen, Malfoy!", brüllte Ron.

Überraschenderweise lies seine rechte Hand den Stab sofort fallen und der Umhang landete zu seiner linken Seite auf dem Boden.

War das eine Falle? Hatte Malfoy noch andere Todesser mit sich gebracht? Warum war er hier? Offenbar mussten sie ihm noch einige Fragen stellen. Aber wie und wo? Das Haus zu verlassen war möglicherweise noch gefährlicher als dort zu bleiben. Nachdem sie beschlossen hatten, dass dieser Raum genauso gut war wie jeder andere, begannen sie damit ihn auszuhorchen, Hermine allen voran. Dennoch war es keine besonders ergiebige Unterhaltung. Jedes Mal, wenn Hermine gerade das Gefühl hatte, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein, sagte Malfoy, der sich sonderbar still verhielt und mit auf den Tisch niedergeschlagenen Augen dasaß, etwas, dass Ron rot sehen lies.

"Wolltest du den Todessern unsere Anwesenheit hier melden?"

"Nein, ich..."

"Das ist eine verdammte Lüge! Ich weiß dass du lügst, weil du noch nie in deinem erbärmlichen Leben die Wahrheit gesagt hast!"

Und in diesem Stil ging es weiter. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt musste man Ron davon abhalten, ihren Gefangenen körperlich anzugreifen.

"Das reicht", meinte Harry, "Ich werd das alleine weiter machen."

"Sicher?"

"Es kann gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden als es jetzt ist."

"Okay, Harry, aber wenn du uns brauchst, wir sind in der Halle. Versuch erst gar nichts, Malfoy, oder ich werde dich in so viele Stücke fluchen, dass noch nicht mal dein schleimiger Vater sie alle wieder zusammen suchen kann.... sollte er jemals wieder aus Azkaban heraus kommen."

"Das reicht Ron.", wies Hermine ihn zurecht.

Dracos Augen verengten sich und er öffnete den Mund, als wollte er eine bissige Antwort zurück schießen, doch er bemerkte Harrys Blick und dachte sich, es wäre besser nicht dessen besten Freund zu beleidigen. Tatsächlich lösten sich seine Augen keinen Moment lang von ihm, während Ron und Hermine sich aus dem Staub machten. Das andauernde Starren machte Draco nervös, vor allem weil es undurchschaubar war. Potter sah nicht ärgerlich drein, aber für Draco war da etwas fremdes in seinem Blick. Mistrauen? Natürlich. Mitleid? Der Gedanke von jemandem bemitleidet zu werden machte Draco ganz krank. Normalerweise würde Draco die Person einfach so lange anstarren, bis sie ängstlich davon lief. Aber er wusste, dass das dieses Mal nicht klappen würde. In der Schule hatte Draco immer die Oberhand gehabt, jetzt, alleine und ohne Zauberstab, bestand gar keine Frage darüber, wer sie hatte.

Ron schloss die Tür mit einem letzten bösen Blick zu Malfoy. Für einige, sehr lange Momente sagte Harry nichts, starrte ihn nur an. Draco warf einen Blick zu ihm herüber, aber er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Was willst du, Draco?"

Der Blonde sah abermals zu Harry auf, doch er antwortete nicht sofort.

"Du bist hier. Du behauptest, du würdest uns nicht ausspionieren. Also musst du etwas wollen."

"I...ich stehe nicht auf ihrer Seite. Auf der des dunklen Lords..."

"Aber du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass die Todesser nach Hogwarts konnten, letzten Monat."

Draco zuckte leicht zusammen. Er hatte sie dort hin geführt und mit ihnen unabsichtlich auch den Werwolf, Fenrir Greyback. Einer der Weasley Jungen war durch ihn verwundet worden, hatte er gehört. Draco wusste, wie das auf alle wirken musste. Auch wenn niemand wirklich gesehen hatte, wie er etwas falsches getan hatte, jeder konnte es sich wohl denken. Irgendwie waren Todesser in die Schule gekommen. Dumbledores Tod am Astronomie Turm. Draco und Snape waren geflohen. Würden sie ihm jetzt glauben, wenn er die Wahrheit erzählte? Vielleicht war das der Grund, aus dem er Potter aufgesucht hatte anstatt irgendjemand anderen. Das Ministerium würde ihn ohne überhaupt einen weiteren Gedanken an die Sache zu verschwenden nach Azkaben sperren. Vielleicht könnte er sich mit seinem Vater eine Zelle teilen. Aber Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry damals, als er ihn bei der Maulenden Myrte erwischt hatte, etwas mitgehört hatte. Möglicherweise war das genug für Potter um ihm eine zweite Chance zu gewähren.

"Ja, du hast Recht. Ich hatte einen Auftrag... vom dunklen Lord. Es war meine Chance meine Familie zu beschützen und unseren Namen wieder bedeutend zu machen. Ich habe ein Jahr daran gearbeitet, aber tief in mir wusste ich, dass ich es nicht wahr machen würde. Selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Es war eine unlösbare Aufgabe."

"Dumbledore umzubringen."

Harry konnte die Überraschung in Dracos Gesicht sehen. Keiner in Hogwarts, abgesehen von Snape hatte es gewusst.

"Ich war da. Auf dem Turm." Als er Dracos erstauntes Gesicht sah, stand Harry auf und lief durch den Raum als er weiter erklärte.

"Er und ich, wir waren.... auf einer speziellen Mission unterwegs. Wir sahen das dunkle Mal schon von Hogsmeade aus, als wir zurück kamen und sind zum Turm geflogen. Dumbledore war schwach- er war vergiftet. Ich wollte Hilfe holen, unter meinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, als wir dich auf den Treppen gehört haben. Er hat mich mit einem Petrificus Totalus gelähmt, damit ich geschützt in meiner Ecke bleibe. Es hat ihn zu viel Zeit gekostet sicher zu gehen, dass mir nichts geschieht, und so konntest du ihn entwaffnen. Ich habe alles gesehen und gehört, was passiert ist."

Dracos Gesicht war blass, er atmete tief ein. "Der andere Besen, den ich gesehen habe, war deiner. Also weißt du...."

Harry nickte. "Ich weiß, was er dir angeboten hat. Und ich will, dass du mir bestätigst, was ich ohnehin schon glaube. Wenn die Todesser nicht rein gekommen wären, was hättest du getan?"

Draco wandte den Blick von Harry ab und zögerte eine Antwort zu geben. Schließlich atmete er tief ein und sagte: "Ich hätte auf eure Seite gewechselt. Glaub nicht, ich hätte es getan, weil ich Schlammblüter mag, weil das tue ich nicht! Aber meine Familie... Der dunkle Lord wollte mich umbringen, mich dessen Familie ihm immer treu ergeben war, nur weil mein Vater dich nicht besiegen konnte! Der dunkle Lord selbst konnte dich nie besiegen - nicht mal als du noch ein Baby warst- und er ist der mächtigste Zauberer, der zur Zeit lebt, also warum erwartet er von irgendjemand anderem, dass er es könnte?"

Am Ende seiner Rede war Draco rot angelaufen und Harry hatte sich gegen die Mauer gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Was ist überhaupt so besonders an dir?"

"Eigentlich hatte ich immer nur Glück"

"Sieh her, ich nehme Veritasserum, wenn du möchtest. Wenn dir das hilft, mir zu glauben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Selbst wenn wir es hätten, es ist kein endgültiger Beweis. Du beherrschst Okklumentik, vielleicht könntest du so die Auswirkungen von Veritasserum umgehen."

"Wie kannst du das wissen?"

Harry lächelte. "Ich weiß einige Dinge, Malfoy. Ich bin nicht dazu da, dich davon zu überzeugen, Muggel oder Halbblüter zu mögen. Ich will nur deine Versicherung, dass du nicht mehr auf Voldemorts Seite stehst. Ganz egal wie du Blut gegenüber stehst, Leute umzubringen, ist keine Lösung. Ich will Dumbledores Versprechen halten, weil er es nicht konnte. Er glaubte an zweite Chancen, auch wenn sie sich manchmal rächen, jeder verdient eine davon."

"Also glaubst du mir? Nach allem was ich getan habe?"

"Nein, ich glaube dir nicht, aber ich will dir eine Chance geben, mein Glauben zu gewinnen. Du musst dich an unsere Regeln halten, während du hier bist. Als aller erstes, wirst du uns alles, was du über die Todesser und ihre Pläne weißt, erzählen. Zweitens, kein 'Schlammblut' mehr. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es Hermine wirklich stört, weil sie nicht zulässt, dass eine so unbedeutende Sache wie ein Wort sie zerstört, aber es wird Ron davon abhalten dich zu verfluchen und es zeigt, dass du es zumindest versuchst. Drittens, wirst du nirgendwo hingehen und mit niemandem sprechen, wenn wir es dir nicht explizit erlauben. Und du wirst deinen Zauberstab nicht tragen, es sei denn wir entscheiden, dass die Situation es erzwingt. Denk daran, wir müssen dir nicht glauben und wir müssen dir auch nicht helfen. Wir sind hier die jenigen, die das Risiko auf uns nehmen."

Draco nickte und stimme zu. Harry lies Ron und Hermine herein, stellte aber immer noch selbst die Fragen.

"Wo hält Voldemort sich auf?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wir tun das nie. Sobald das dunkle Mal brennt, apparieren wir dorthin, wo er ist. Wie du sicher weißt muss man gewöhnlich den genauen Ort kennen, aber das Mal übernimmt dabei die Navigation."

Während Ron und Harry diese Information aufnahmen wie jede andere, stieß Hermine einen leisen Laut aus, als wäre das dunkle Mal das genialste von allen Dingen, von denen sie bis jetzt gehört hatte.

"Wie viele Todesser gibt es?"

"Nur der dunkle Lord kennt sie alle. Es gibt viele die tatsächlich das dunkle Mal tragen und viele mehr, die ihn unterstützen. Die Werwölfe, zum Beispiel, unterstützen ihn, aber der einzige von dem ich weiß, dass er das Mal trägt ist Greyback. Ich kann euch auch Namen nennen, so viele ich eben weiß."

"Wir werden die Namen von dir hören, aber später. Gibt es irgendeine Logik, wie er auswählt und wen er aufnimmt? Einige machen Sinn, wie Ministeriumsbeamten, aber andere erscheinen einfach sinnlos."

"Er hat eine Liste von Leuten die er am liebsten hätte. Wenn sich die Möglichkeit dazu bietet, müssen wir sie zu ihm bringen. Manchmal ist es geplant, manchmal ergibt es sich aus der Situation heraus. Es gibt nicht immer eine Erklärung für seinen Wahnsinn."

"Wo bist du hingegangen, in der Nacht nachdem du Hogwarts verlassen hattest?"

"Snape brachte uns zu einem Haus. Ich schätze, dass es sein Haus war, wo er die Sommer verbringt. Sofort begann er mir vorzuwerfen, wie dumm ich gewesen war und dass es nicht so geplant war, wie es gelaufen ist. Er ist immer so gelassen. Ich habe ihn noch nie so bestürtzt gesehen. Und dann hat er realisiert, dass ich immer noch da war und dass ich in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte, nachdem ich meinen Auftrag in den Sand gesetzt hatte. Er hat mir gesagt, dass der dunkle Lord mich vermutlich töten würde, um ein Exempel zu statuieren und meine einzige Chance darin bestünde, euch zu finden und zu helfen, euch jede Information zu geben, die ich geben könne. Es war, als wolle er, dass ihr gewinnt. Ich weiß nicht warum."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine und Ron aus.

"Das macht keinen Sinn. Er hat Dumbledore getötet. Er hat einen tödlichen Fluch verwendet. Es ist ja nicht so, dass es ein unglücklicher Unfall war, den er bedauern könnte."

"Er hat mir erzählt, dass meine Mutter ihn gezwungen hat, einen Unbrechbaren Eid zu leisten. Er musste mir helfen und meine Aufgabe zu Ende bringen, wenn ich es nicht konnte. Vielleicht wollte er es gar nicht tun."

"Das spielt keine Rolle", meinte Harry, "Er hätte für die Sache sterben sollen anstatt den Mann zu töten, der ihm vertraut und an ihn geglaubt hat. Da ist zu viel zwischen mir und Snape gewesen, als dass ich daran glauben könnte, dass er irgendwas anderes als böse ist."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, er wollte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber streiten.

"Harry, ich tue das nicht gerne, aber es geht auf drei Uhr zu und wir haben noch nichts gemacht. Es ist kein Essen im Haus und alles ist von mehreren Schichten Staub bedeckt. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass wir noch den Kamin anschließen müssen um Mrs. Weasley zu versichern, dass wir noch am Leben sind."

"Du hast recht. Auf diesem Stockwerk gibt es vier Räume. Wir können sie zu unseren Schlafzimmern machen und müssen die oberen Stockwerke nicht mitbenutzen. Hermine, du musst die Schutzzauber auf das Haus legen. Kein Apparieren hier drin. Früher haben wir das wegen dem Fidelius nicht gebraucht, aber den will ich lieber nicht benutzen. Die einzigen Leute denen ich vertraue, sind die, die ich nicht in Gefahr bringen will. Am liebsten würde ich dieses Haus gar nicht verwenden, aber ich weiß nicht ob das in Go...", er brach ab, mit einem Blick zu Malfoy. Es war vielleicht keine so gute Idee, einen so frischen Verbündeten gleich in die Pläne einzuweihen, in das Haus von Harrys Eltern zu ziehen. "Ähm... wir nicht wissen ob das andere Haus funktionieren wird."

Hermine und Ron nickten, um ihr Verständnis zu bekunden und schon bald waren sie alle damit beschäftigt, das Haus zu säubern. Harry tat was er ohne Magie konnte, da er immer noch minderjährig war. Ein paar Mal zog er es in Betracht es doch zu tun, beschloss dann aber dem Minister nicht noch mehr Gründe zu liefern, ihn zu besuchen. Hermine legte sofort die Bannflüche um das Haus. Niemand konnte hinein oder heraus gehen, ohne einen Alarm auszulösen und Apparieren war gänzlich unmöglich. Mit dem Kamin war es ein wenig komplizierter. Generell erlaubte das Flohnetzwerk jede Art von Kommunikation. Allerdings gab es Sprüche, die die Art zu Reisen einschränkten. Mit einem konnte man Reisen nur in eine Richtung freigeben, oder bestimmte Orte gänzlich sperren. Wie die Kamine in Hogwarts, bestimmte Hermine, dass man ihren nur zur Kommunikation, nicht aber zum Reisen benutzen konnte. Außerdem sperrte sie das Flohpulver weg. Sie wollte Malfoy keine Chance geben, Dummheiten anzustellen.

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig überwältigt von der Anwesenheit von Malfoy, vor allem so früh im Sommer. Er hatte sich darauf vorbereitet sich auf die Suche nach den Horcruxen zu machen, aber Malfoy bereitete viele Probleme, auch wenn er ihnen viele Tipps geben konnte und einsichtig war. Sie konnten mit ihm im Haus nicht offen über die Horcruxe sprechen, was ein größeres Problem darstellen würde, sobald sie sich auf die Suche machten. Harry wollte ihn mit einbeziehen, aber sie mussten um das eigentliche Thema herum schleichen. Sie gaben Malfoy die Aufgabe, nach allen wichtigen noch existierenden Relikten der Hausgründer zu suchen, vor allem von Rawenclaw und Gryffindor. Er hatte ein paar Fragen nach den Gründen dafür gestellt, aber als es klar war, dass sie ihm dafür noch nicht genug vertrauten, hörte er damit auf.

Harry hatte auch das Gefühl, dass sie ihren Trip nach Godric's Hollow nach hinten verschieben mussten, bis sie sich alle ein wenig besser mit der 'Malfoy-Situation' abgefunden hatten. Das war es, wie sie es nannten. Er war kein Informant, oder gar ein Verbündeter, er war eine Situation. Vielleicht war es gut so, dass diese Situation existierte, dachte Harry. Es brachte sie dazu auf dem Teppich zu bleiben. Sie wagten es nicht, die Vorsicht fahren zu lassen, wenn Malfoy im Haus war.

Aber vielleicht stellte Ron das größte Problem dar. Wenn er sich nicht mit Hermine stritt, trug er Kämpfe mit Malfoy aus. Der normalerweise ziemlich rachsüchtige Blonde schluckte einen großen Teil seines Stolzes herunter, als er in den ersten paar Tagen nicht auf Rons Attacken reagierte. Zu seinem Vorteil, sagte er sogar nur einmal 'Schlammblut' und nannte Ron nur flüsternd 'Wiesel'. Einmal hatte Harry geglaubt zu sehen, wie Malfoy 'Avada Kedavra' murmelte, doch das war nach einer besonders üblen Beleidigung von Ron, die in Harry die Frage aufkommen lies, warum Ron überhaupt sein bester Freund war. Harry und Ron hatten in dieser Nacht noch ein sehr langes Gespräch über die 'Situation' und fanden heraus, dass Rons Probleme von dem Faktum her rührten, dass Malfoy seiner Ansicht nach dafür verantwortlich war, dass Ron vergiftet worden war und sein Bruder beinahe tödlich von Fenrir Greyback angegriffen worden war.

"Ganz egal was er früher getan hat, direkt oder indirekt, jetzt ist er auf unserer Seite", hatte Harry gesagt.

Schließlich hatte Ron zugestimmt, dass es besser für ihn wäre, sich zu benehmen, und nach diesem Gespräch herrschte jedes Mal wenn Ron und Malfoy sich zusammen in einem Raum aufhielten eine unangenehm gespannte Stille. Ron versuchte wirklich sein bestes, nicht mit ihm im gleichen Raum zu sein und blieb die meiste Zeit bei Hermine, auch wenn sie ihre Nase in einem Buch vergraben hatte. Das Ergebnis war, dass Harry Malfoys offizieller Babysitter wurde. Erstaunlicherweise schafften sie es, sich nicht sofort gegenseitig umzubringen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht mit seinem Erzfeind zusammen zu leben.

Coming Soon: Chapter 2: Eine Weasley Hochzeit... und Harry steht _nicht_ auf Jungs! Oder vielleicht doch?


	2. Eine Weasley Hochzeit

Hier bin ich wieder. Leider ist das Chapter einen Tag verspätet, was daran liegt, dass ich das Wochenende auf der Animagic verbracht habe und am Sonntag erst um kurz nach eins zurück gekommen bin. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung ^^

Viel Spaß jetzt mit dem zweiten Kapitel

Chapter 2 - Eine Weasley Hochzeit

"Hey, wir können Malfoy nicht einfach hier lassen!", meinte Ron.

"Wir können ihn auch schlecht mit nehmen", erwiderte Hermine, "es sei denn, du möchtest, dass er dein Date für die Hochzeit ist."

Ron wurde rot und murmelte etwas, dass sich anhörte wie 'Sei doch still'

Schließlich war der große Tag gekommen. Fast sechs Wochen waren vergangen seit Bills Verletzung während des Angriffes, und sie hatten beschlossen, dass das Lesen viel zu kurz war um noch länger zu warten, obwohl einige versucht hatten sie zum Warten zu überreden, bis Bill wieder vollkommen genesen war. Sie waren fest entschlossen auf der Stelle zu heiraten. Ron, Hermine und Harry sahen sich nun mit der Frage konfrontiert, was sie mit Malfoy anstellen sollten. Harry hatte vorgeschlagen, stärkere Sicherheitszauber um das Haus zu legen, Malfoy für diesen einen Tag seinen Zauberstab zurück zu geben, damit dieser sich im Ernstfall verteidigen konnte, und ihn hier zu lassen. Ron jedoch war der Meinung, dies wäre lächerlich und Malfoy würde irgendeinen Weg finden, sie alle zu töten.

"Er hat sich drei Wochen lang gut benommen, oder nicht? Ich finde wir sollten uns nicht so viele Gedanken darum machen."

"Du bist mir ein wenig zu vertrauensseelig, Harry. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht unter irgendeinem Zauber stehst?"

"Klar, Ron. Er hat mich unter dem Imperius, ohne Zauberstab, und anstatt mich dazu zu bringen euch umzubringen und mich auf die Seite Voldemorts zu stellen, flößt er mir nur Vertrauen ihm gegenüber ein, während wir auf eine Hochzeit gehen. Weißt du eigentlich wie dumm das ist?"

"Jungs, es geht nicht darum ob wir ihm vertrauen oder nicht. Alles wichtige ist mit einem Passwort geschützt, zusätzlich zu unseren anderen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Er kann das Haus nicht verlassen. Es besteht keine wirkliche Gefahr."

"Aber du musst zugeben, dass Harry ihm zu sehr vertraut!"

Hermine seufzte. "Ich gehe und installiere die zusätzlichen Sicherheitszauber. Ihr beide macht euch jetzt besser fertig; wir haben nur noch zwanzig Minuten bis wir los müssen."

"Mum wird mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zum Anziehen da bin."

"Naja, zumindest hast du eine neue Festrobe für heute bekommen."

Hermine unterdrückte das Lachen als sie die Küche verlies.

Der ganze Fuchsbau platzte fast vor Aufregung. Harry, Ron und Hermine apparierten zum Ende der Auffahrt und gingen ins Haus. Sofort wurden sie fast von einem blonden Mädchen überrannt, das mit einem Bündel weißer Seide auf ihren Armen zur Treppe hetzte. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge verschwand sie im oberen Stockwerk. Sie konnten hören, wie sich ein paar der männlichen Weasleys hinten im Garten über irgendwas stritten und folgten den Stimmen. Die drei Freunde schafften es bis in die Küche, bevor ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt wurde. Mrs Weasley war gerade dabei einen Kuchen aus dem Ofen zu holen, den sie fast fallen gelassen hätte, als sie ihren jüngsten Sohn in die Küche kommen sah.

"Oh Ron! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Schnell stellte sie den Kuchen zur Seite und zog Ron in eine Umarmung, die schon bald auch Hermine und Harry mit ein bezog.

"Mum, wir haben dir jeden Tag geeult!"

"Ja.... schon.... aber du weißt schon. Habt ihr schon eure Sachen nach oben gebracht?"

"Ähm... also... Mum..."

"Die Sache ist die, Mrs Weasley", begann Hermine, "wir können nicht bleiben. Natürlich würden wir normalerweise herzlich gerne hier bleiben, aber wir haben vor nach Godric's Hollow zu ziehen. Harry liegt das sehr am Herzen, vor allem jetzt, mit allem was passiert ist."

"Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore geglaubt hat, dass er bei diesen Verwandten sicher ist, aber das kann ich nicht erlauben. Es ist dort nicht sicher."

"Wir sind ja bei ihm, Mum."

"Und das macht es besser? Denkt ihr ernsthaft, ihr wärt zu dritt fähig, eine Horde Todesser zu besiegen?"

"Das haben wir schon mal getan.", warf Harry ein.

"Das war etwas anderes. Ihr hattet Hilfe von Erwachsenen."

"Wir sind inzwischen erwachsen, Mum."

"Aber Harry nicht. Und ihr alle habt eure N.E.W.T. s noch nicht abgelegt."

"Trotzdem", sagte Harry, "sie sind erwachsen und, auch wenn ich sie und ihre Familie sehr liebe, sie sind nicht meine Mutter."

Mrs Weasley wirkte verletzt und ängstlich.

"Komm ihr denn wenigstens bevor die Schule wieder anfängt für ein paar Tage heim?"

Zögerlich warfen sie sich Blicke zu.

"Mum, werd jetzt bitte nicht wütend. Wir.... ähm.... wir werden nicht zurück zur Schule gehen... auch nicht wenn Hogwarts offen bleibt."

Für einige Sekunden starrte sie ihn fassungslos an, dann blickte sie abwechselnd Hermine und Harry an. Dann... "WAS?!"

"Mum, lass mich das bitte erkl..."

"Ihr _müsst_ die Schule beenden! Was wollt ihr mit eurem Leben anfangen, wenn ihr keine Ausbildung habt?"

"Fred und George haben ihre N.E.W.T.s auch nicht und sie sind die wohlhabendsten der ganzen Familie."

"Ron, ich werde nicht mit mir reden lassen! Ihr geht zur Schule!

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so beunruhigen, vor allem nicht so kurz vor der Hochzeit, aber wir wollten dich nicht anlügen."

Sie begann zu verzweifeln, vergeblich nach einem Ausweg aus diesem Wahnsinn suchend. Mr Weasley kam gerade zur Tür herein, schätzte die Situation schnel richtig ein und blickte zu den drei Teenagern, als würde er wissen, was gerade gesagt worden war.

"Arthur! Du musst ihnen das ausreden! Sie können doch nicht quer durch das Land ziehen, immer auf der Suche nach Kämpfen! Halt sie auf!"

Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf jeden von ihnen, bevor er die Hände auf die Schultern seiner Frau legte und sie auf die Stirn küsste.

"Du musst sie gehen lassen, Molly. Sie sind Erwachsene. Denkst du wirklich, dass du-weißt-schon-wer einfach vergisst, dass Harry existiert und ihn in Ruhe lässt? Harry ist nicht der Typ von Junge, der die Hände in den Schoß legt und darauf wartet, was passieren wird. Was auch immer als nächstes geschieht, es wird ihn betreffen und wir haben nun mal einen Jungen erzogen, der nicht einfach hierbleibt und seinen Freund das alleine durchstehen lässt. Ob du es willst oder nicht, Molly, wir haben Ron zu einem sehr tapferen und treuen Mann erzogen. Ich würde keinen anderen Sohn haben wollen."

Mit einem Mal sah Mrs Weasley aus, als würde sie gleich beginnen zu weinen. "Aber....aber..."

"Komm schon, Schatz. Wir müssen eine Hochzeit ausrichten. Ihr zieht euch jetzt alle besser um. Ron, deine Festrobe hängt in deinem Zimmer."

Dieses Mal taten sie, wie ihnen geheißen war. Ron und Charlie waren Bills Trauzeugen, während Fleurs kleine Schwester, Gabrielle, und Ginny die Brautjungfern waren. Harry und Hermine zogen schnell ihre eigenen Festroben an und trafen sich wieder unten, um zu sehen, ob sie noch bei irgendetwas helfen konnten. Wie sich jedoch herausstellte waren sie nur im Weg und so gingen sie nach draußen zu einem kleinem Spaziergang durch den Garten.

Bill verbrachte die Zeit vor der Zeremonie damit sich mit Remus zu unterhalten. Sie hatten sich schon immer gut verstanden, aber jetzt hatten sie noch mehr gemein. Sie hatten zwei ganze Mondphasen miteinander verbracht und wussten jetzt, was sie erwarten konnten. Da Greyback nicht in seiner Wolfform gewesen war als er Bill gebissen hatte, war aus der Verletzung kein normaler Werwolf entstanden. Während des Vollmonds isolierte Bill sich und fand heraus, dass er extrem aggressiv wurde, zum Teil auch mit Gewaltausbrüchen, aber es hatte keine Verwandlung stattgefunden. Jetzt, eine Woche später, fühlte er sich wie neu geboren, wenn man von seinen immer noch nicht ganz verheilten Verletzungen absah, und war fest entschlossen heute sein Ehegelöbnis auszusprechen.

Harry hatte ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie nach draußen getreten waren, auf den Boden gestarrt.

"Du denkst schon wieder an Malfoy, oder?"

"Denkst du, wir haben das richtige getan?"

"Ich schätze, das werden wir noch herausfinden, hm?"

"Das hilft mir nicht, Hermine."

Sie seufzte. "Ich hab auch nicht auf alles eine Antwort. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es." Sie gingen ein paar Schritte weiter und sie suchte eine Möglichkeit das Thema zu wechseln. "Ginny wird heute hier sein." Harry nickte. "Denkst du ab und zu noch an sie?"

"Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe nicht mehr an sie gedacht seit wir Schluss gemacht haben. Alles woran ich gedacht habe, waren die Horkruxe."

"Und Draco Malfoy."

"Möchtest du über ihn sprechen, Hermine? Du erwähnst andauernd seinen Namen."

"Entschuldigung. Es ist nur.... du scheinst besessen zu sein und das ist nicht gerade gesund. Und vielleicht.... werd jetzt bitte nicht wütend, aber ich glaube Ron könnte recht haben. Du vertraust ihm zu schnell."

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich würde ihm eine zweite Chance geben, mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und genau das tue ich. Und wenn ich alles in Betracht ziehe, was ich durchgemacht habe, denke ich, dass ich sogar verdammt gesund bin. Die meisten Leute wären an meiner Stelle längst in einer Gummizelle in St Mungos, aber schau: ich bin noch hier. Ich habe mir Jahre lang von dir und Ron anhören müssen, ich wäre besessen und es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass ich richtig lag. Macht euch bitte einfach über mich lustig und lasst mir diesen Anflug von ungesundem Verhalten."

"Du hast recht. Es tut mir Leid. Also... zurück zu Ginny?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Wie spricht man mit jemandem mit dem man gerade erst Schluss gemacht hat?"

"Du bist immer noch mit ihr befreundet."

"Ja, aber es ist immer noch nicht so lange her. Ich meine, hängen wir rum und quatschen? Ignorieren wir uns? Hat sie ein Date mit zur Hochzeit gebracht?"

"Würde es dich denn stören, wenn es so wäre?"

Harry war erstaunt, als er merkte, dass es ihm egal war. Er wollte, dass sie glücklich und in Sicherheit war. Aber würden sie nach dem Krieg wieder zusammen kommen? Harry glaubte schon, aber wer war er, sie jetzt von ihrem Glück abzuhalten? Wenn das bedeutete sich einen neuen Freund zu suchen, dann sollte es so sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich immer um sie sorgen, so wie man sich eben um seine erste Liebe sorgte, aber auch er würde weiter machen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot.

Je näher die Zeremonie heran rückte, desto mehr Gäste erschienen. Ordensmitglieder, weit entfernte Verwandte der Weasleys, und ein paar Leute, die Harry als Ministeriumsbeamte erkannte. Aus dem Grund, dass es zur Zeit immer dort gefährlich war, wo größere Gruppen zusammen trafen, hatten die Weasleys versucht, die Gästeliste kurz zu halten, doch schon bald hatten sie entdeckt, dass es einfach ein paar Leute gab, die man nicht außen vor lassen konnte. Nur ein Hand voll von Fleurs Verwandten hatten sich bereit erklärt, die Reise auf sich zu nehmen. Die meisten französischen Zauberer fühlten sich zu Hause um einiges sicherer und Reisen nach England waren seit Voldemorts Rückkehr immer seltener geworden.

Man hatte Stühle heraufbeschworen und mit Hilfe von Magie im Garten aufgestellt. Blumen und weiße und violette Bänder schmückten einen kleinen Pavillon am Ende des weißen Mittelgangs.

Harry und Hermine nahmen in den vorderen Reihen neben Remus und Tonks Platz, die natürlich zusammen gekommen waren. Sie trug ihre Haare lila, beinahe im selben Ton wie der der Blumen und Brautjungfernkleider.

"Ich war schon seit Jahren auf keiner Hochzeit mehr und ich war mir nicht sicher, was zu solchen Anlässen passen würde und dann hab ich mir gedacht, ich passe mich einfach meiner Umgebung an! Ich hatte Angst dass sich das grelle Pink mit den Hochzeitsfarben beißen würde."

Harry und Hermine schmunzelten und lachten mit ihr. Remus verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber liebevoll.

Es schien Harry, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als endlich die Musik aufspielte und Bill seinen Platz vor den versammelten Gästen einnahm. Ginny wurde von Ron, der dieses Mal mit seiner Festrobe ziemlich zufrieden schien, den Mittelgang herab geführt. Harry beobachtete Ginny aufmerksam. Was war mit dem schüchternen, kleinen Mädchen, das er gekannt hatte, passiert? Natürlich war sie wunderschön. Das hatte er längst gewusst. Aber jetzt, weit weg von Hogwarts und den schlecht sitzenden schwarzen Roben, sah er sie das erste Mal richtig.

Ihre roten Locken waren elegant am Hinterkopf hoch gesteckt und der violette Stoff hing über ihre Schultern, ihr Schlüsselbein und den Nacken betonend, was sie um Jahre älter wirken lies. In diesem Moment wusste Harry auf einmal, dass er das richtige für sie getan hatte. Sie musste nicht in seine Angelegenheiten verwickelt werden. Sie verdiente jemanden, der wirklich für sie da sein konnte und Harry wusste, dass er nicht vollständig er selbst sein würde, selbst wenn er sie lieben könnte. Sie war stark und tapfer und einige der wenigen, die es vielleicht mit ihm aushalten könnten, aber letzten Endes würde er sie hinab in seinen Abgrund ziehen und er würde es sich nie verzeihen, sie zerbrochen zu haben. Harry, in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte nicht mal, wie sein bester Freund nervös an seinen Roben herum zupfte, oder Hermine, die ihn anstarrte, als wäre sie in einer anderen Welt.

Harry war die ganze Zeremonie über mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Anschließend wurden er und Hermine an einen Tisch mit mehreren Mitgliedern der Familie Delacour gesetzt, die nicht viel Englisch sprachen. Hermine versuchte sich mit ihnen mit den wenigen Worten Französisch zu unterhalten, die sie beherrschte, während ein junger Mann, nicht viel älter als Harry, der sich selbst als Raoul vorgestellt hatte, versuchte ein Gespräch mit dem gebrochenen Englisch, das er beherrschte, zu forcieren. Allerdings blieben sie meistens bei sehr langweiligen Unterhaltungen untereinander, darüber wie dämlich sich Ron am Haupttisch verhielt. Nach dem Essen wurde der Tanz eröffnet und jeder außer Raoul, Harry und Hermine hatte den Tisch verlassen bis Fleur sich mit einem Lächeln, das ganz England hätte erstrahlen lassen, zu ihnen gesellte.

"Isch se'e, du 'ast die Bekannschaft meines Bruders Raoul gemacht."

"Oh?", sagte Hermine, "Dein Bruder? Das hast er uns gar nicht erzählt!"

"Manschmal vermeidet er Unter'altungen auf Englisch. Aber auf Französisch wird er dir ein 'Orr abkauen, schneller als du se'en kannst."

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass keiner von uns Französisch spricht, nicht wahr?"

"Schwester, du führst misch vor."

"Warum fangt irr dann keine richtige Unter'altung an? Isch wette du und 'Arry habt viele Gemeinsamkeiten. 'Arry war der jüngste Suscher in 'Ogwarts und ein begnadeter Flieger."

"Escht?" Raoul wandte sich zu Harry, jetzt mit deutlich mehr Interesse. "Isch bin Jäger, in Beauxbatons."

Schnell drehte sich die Unterhaltung nur noch um Quidditch, so dass Fleur und Hermine sich entschuldigten.

Harry und Raoul redeten ziemlich lange über ihre Lieblingsteams und -spiele bis Raoul das Thema wechselte.

"Bist du mit diesem Mädschen 'ier... 'Ermine?"

"Ähm, nein. Sie ist nicht mein Date oder so."

"'ast du denn ein Date mitgebrascht?" Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "So ein gut ausse'ender junger Mann ohne Begleitung?"

"Naja, eigentlich hab ich gar nicht richtig nach einem Date gesucht. Ich habe zur Zeit keine Zeit für so was."

"Isch finde du bist sähr attraktiv, 'Arry."

"Oh ich.... naja... du siehst auch gut aus... Aber ich... also ich bin nicht....ich..."

"'Arry du findest misch anzie'end, oder nischt? Isch mag disch sähr."

"Naja....Ich-", Harry hielt mitten im Wort inne, als er spürte, wie eine Hand unter dem Tisch seinen Oberschenkel drückte.

"'Arry, isch finde disch wirklisch nett."

"So sieht es aus." Harry würgte die Worte hervor, denn sein Mund war mit einem Schlag ziemlich trocken geworden. Zu seinem Entsetzen hatte seine Leistengegend begonnen auf die Nähe von Raouls Hand zu reagieren und so dankte Harry den Göttern, dass er solch unförmige Roben trug. Und noch mehr entsetzte es ihn, dass er Raoul wirklich attraktiv fand. Nun, natürlich, wer würde das nicht tun? Raoul war ein Delacour. Die ganze Familie war wunderschön. Und sie alle trugen Veelablut in sich. Harry vermutete, nein, vielmehr hoffte er, dass Männer mit Veelablut den selben verführerischen Zauber hatten, wie auch Frauen. Die andere Erklärung für den Platzmangel in seiner Hose war momentan einfach zu viel für Harry.

"Raoul, ähm, du bist wirklich nett und alles, aber ich.... ich stehe nicht auf Jungs."

"Nischt? Aber 'Arry, isch bin sischer du könntest an Jungen wesentlisch mähr Freunde 'aben. Sie sind viel besser dazu geeignet disch zu befriedigen."

Seine Hand glitt weiter an Harrys Oberschenkelinnenseite empor, bis sie sich in seinen Schritt legte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich durch Raoul, der ihm immer näher kam und ihn so eindringlich ansah, an Malfoy erinnert. Sie hatten das selbe weiß-blonde Haar. Den selben aristokratischen Stil. Harry erschauderte, als er realisierte, dass er gerade an Malfoy gedacht hatte, während er eine Errektion hatte. Vielleicht hatte Hermine doch recht und seine Obsession ging allmählich deutlich zu weit.

"Komm, ge'en wir weg von dieser Party. Man wird uns nischt vermissen. Lass misch dir zeigen, wie gut es sein kann."

Während ein Teil seines Kopfes ihn anschrie, dass er nicht schwul war, und der andere Teil exakt das Gegenteil behauptete, traf Harry seine Entscheidung. Unglücklicher weise sollte er nie fähig sein, eine Antwort zu geben, denn sie wurden von Fred und George unterbrochen, die ein Publikum brauchten, vor dem sie die neuste Gemeinheit für Ron vorführen konnten.

Harry versuchte das Gespräch so gut es ging zu verdrängen, doch es verfolgte ihn den ganzen Tag hindurch, auch wenn Raoul sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte um es jetzt bei Charlie Weasley zu versuchen. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken Hermine von der ganzen Geschichte zu erzählen, als sie ihn fragte, was los sei, doch er beschloss es sein zu lassen. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte war sie, die in seiner Sexualität herum pfuschte.

Harry ging gerade zurück ins Haus, nach dem Streich der Zwillinge, als jemand ihn rief.

"Harry, könnte ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

Er blieb stehen und wartete darauf, dass Remus Lupin zu ihm aufschloss. Der Werwolf wirkte noch immer erschöpft vom letzten Vollmond. Oder vielleicht war er auch erschöpft, weil seine jüngere Freundin ihn so auf Trapp hielt?

"Molly hat mir erzählt, ihr würdet nicht zurück zur Schule gehen."

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich mir auch noch von dir eine Standpauke anhören muss."

"Ich werde dir keine Standpauke halten. Du bist James' Sohn und bedenklicher Weise hast du viel von ihm. Ich wusste schon bevor jemand es ausgesprochen hatte, dass ihr nicht zurück gehen werdet. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass du mir jederzeit eulen kannst, wenn du Hilfe oder Informationen brauchst. Aber sei vorsichtig, wie du manche Dinge schreibst, für den Fall dass man die Eule abfängt; ich arbeite noch immer undercover."

"Bei Greyback?" Remus nickte. "Warum?"

"Seine Informationen sind sehr wichtig für den Orden und da er micht in Hogwarts letzten Monat nicht gesehen hat, bin ich der einzige, den der Orden noch hat, den er undercover einsetzen kann. Das Rudel hat nicht viel Kontakt mit den Todessern, deswegen bin ich noch nicht auf Peter gestoßen. Ich befürchte, dass dieser Tag dennoch kommen wird."

"Das ist ein Risiko. Was ist mit Snape? Denkst du nicht, dass er etwas weiter erzählt haben könnte?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er wusste, was mein Auftrag war. So weit er wusste, sollte ich im Hauptquartier des Ordens bleiben und dass er meinen Trank jeden Monat zu brauen hatte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ich zu Greybacks Rudel gehe, wäre ich schon längst entdeckt worden. Er würde es Voldemort verraten haben und es wäre nur zu einfach für sie gewesen, dass Peter mir zufällig über den Weg läuft. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er es zulassen würde, dass ich weiter spioniere. Und als zusätzliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme habe ich eine kleine Illusion auf mich selbst gelegt. Nichts, dass Snape oder Peter nicht durchschauen könnten, aber es macht mich weniger auffällig."

"Was haben sie vor?"

"Sie wollen nach dem Malfoy Jungen suchen. Offenbar hat er, nachdem er seinen Auftrag nicht ausführen konnte, die Panik bekommen und ist geflohen. Er hatte Angst vor Voldemorts Bestrafung für seine Unfähigkeit zu Töten. Jeder hat den Befehl erhalten ihn zurück zu holen. Absolut unversehrt, damit Voldemort sich ihn vorknöpfen kann. Außerdem ist seine Mutter, Narcissa, verschwunden. Es ist bekannt, dass Voldemort auch nach ihr suchen lies.... vermutlich um sie zu töten, als Strafe für Lucius und Draco. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sie erwischt hat oder ob sie sich versteckt. Keiner spricht darüber. Ich weiß nur, dass Malfoy Manor verlassen ist. Es wird gemunkelt, dass man Lucius und die anderen aus dem Gefängnis befreien will, doch das ist noch nicht sicher."

"Was wird der Orden unternehmen?"

"Leider nicht besonders viel. Es gibt Unstimmigkeiten wie man reagieren sollte, vor allem weil Dumbledores Tod alle verunsichert hat. Wir versuchen mit dem Versprechen, dass wir jede Sicherheitsvorkehrung bieten, die Schule offen zu halten, doch es scheint als würden wir verlieren. So beschützt die Schule auch ist, das Ministerium will nicht die Verantwortung für die Sicherheit der Schüler übernehmen. Wenn sie zu Hause sind, kann man einfach die Eltern dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn etwas passiert. Es hat einen Angriff auf den Minister gegeben, also müssen wir von einem Spion innerhalb des Ministeriums ausgehen."

"Ich habe im Propheten davon gelesen."

"Ja, nur was sie nicht abgedruckt haben, ist, dass gegen die Aurorenabteilung ermittelt wird. Tonks und Kingsley wurden beide ausführlich befragt. Kingsley hat den Muggel Premierminister jetzt für über ein Jahr bewacht, deswegen war er weniger betroffen von diesem Problem. Aber Tonks erzählt, dass jeder in ihrer Abteilung den Druck deutlich spürt. Wenn sie die Auroren infiltriert haben, was haben sie sonst noch getan? Wie sicher sind wir noch? Sie versuchen trotzdem darüber Schweigen zu bewahren. Wenn das Volk es wüsste.... naja, es würde eine Panik auslösen. Viele können in der Nacht nur schlafen, weil sie wissen, dass das britische Ministerium die am besten ausgebildeten Auroren der Welt hat."

Harry nickte, wechselte jedoch schnell das Thema. "Ich werde nach Godric's Hollow gehen. Ich will dort leben."

Remus starrte Harry mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck in den Augen an, bevor er sprach.

"Bist du sicher, dass das klug ist?"

"Momentan sind wir im Grimmauldplatz, aber ich weiß, dass das nicht unbedingt der sicherste Ort ist, immerhin wissen sie jetzt, dass wir es länger als Hauptquartier verwendet haben."

"Ja, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr Schutzzauber und ähnliches angewendet habt."

"Ja, natürlich."

"Nun, ich würde nicht lange dort bleiben. Aber bist du sicher, dass du nach Godric's Hollow gehen willst?"

"Wohin sonst könnte ich gehen? Ich werde die Weasleys nicht in Gefahr bringen, indem ich bei ihnen bleibe. Ich war noch nie in Godric's Hollow. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wo Mum und Dad begraben liegen. Ich wurde dort geboren und sie sind dort gestorben und ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung daran. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihnen näher kommen sollte."

Die Augen des Werwolfs wurden mit einem Mal wässrig und er blickte weg von Harry.

"Ja, du hast natürlich das Recht das zu tun. Aber lass mich dich trotzdem warnen; Ich weiß nicht in welchem Zustand das Haus ist. Ich weiß, ein Teil wurde in der Nacht in der.... na du weißt schon...zerstört. Hagrid konnte dich raus bringen aber ich weiß nicht, wie viel vom Haus gerettet werden konnte. Von außen hat es furchtbar ausgesehen, aber ich konnte nie den Mut aufbringen, in das Haus zu gehen um den Schaden selbst zu betrachten. Weil das Haus deinen Eltern gehört hat, wurde der Fideliuszauber gebrochen nachdem sie... von uns gegangen sind, also solltest du kein Problem damit haben, es betreten zu können. Das Anwesen ist außerhalb vom Dorf und von einem Muggelabschreckzauber geschützt, deswegen laufen sie nicht darauf herum. Benutzt einen Desillusionierungszauber und alles andere, das Hermine sich einfallen lassen kann, wenn ihr euch dazu entscheidet es wieder bewohnbar zu machen."

"Werden wir."

"Ich werde gerne mit euch kommen, aber das ist vermutlich nicht möglich. Ich war nicht mehr dort, seit dem Tag ihrer Beerdigung. Legt Blumen für mich auf ihr Grab, ja?"

"Natürlich." Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erblickte Harry Professor McGonagall, die sich von Bill und Fleur verabschiedete, und so entschuldigte er sich bei Remus.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Potter. Wie geht es ihnen?"

"Gut. Und selbst?"

"Ich wünschte, sie würden ihre Meinung ändern und mir Dumbledores Pläne verraten. Aber ich schätze, dass das sehr unwahrscheinlich ist."

"Da haben sie recht. Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich habe mich gefragt ob sie mir wohl verraten würden, wer Dumbledores Erbe ist."

"Er hatte keinen. Der einzige lebende Verwandte ist sein Bruder, Aberforth. Er hat alles geerbt und ist erst letzte Woche gekommen um endlich alles zu holen."

"Könnten sie mir verraten, wie ich mit ihm in Kontakt treten kann? Es ist sehr wichtig." McGonagall antwortete nicht sofort darauf. "Ich weiß, dass sie es nicht unterstützen, dass ich das selbst in die Hand genommen habe, aber das ist der Weg, den er selbst so gewollt hatte und die Informationen, die jetzt vielleicht in Aberforths Besitz sind, könnten alles verändern."

"Es ist komisch, dass sie nach Aberforth fragen, denn er hat ebenfalls nach ihnen gefragt. An eben dem Abend, an dem er die Sachen von Albus geholt hat, hat er mich per Kamin gerufen und fragte mich, ob ich ihm sagen könne, wie er sie finden könnte. Ich sagte ihm natürlich, nein, aber ich meinte, ich könnte ein Treffen arrangieren, wenn sie dazu bereit wären. Er war sehr verschwiegen was seine Beweggründe angeht, was mich misstrauisch gemacht hat. Aber er ist nicht mehr Todesser als ich es bin, also sollte ich gegen meine eigene Meinung handeln. Aberforth ist der Schankwirt des Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Seien Sie bitte nicht allzu auffällig, wenn sie zu ihm gehen. Sie können nie wissen, wer ihn in diesen Tagen im Auge hat. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat nicht annähernd so viele Informationen wie Albus sie hatte, aber er hat ganz bestimmt keine Angst vor seinem Bruder."

Harry bezeugte durch ein Nicken sein Verständnis. "Danke, Professor."

"Oh, um Merlins Willen, seien sie bloß vorsichtig, Potter. Ich sollte besser gehen. Ich bin schon ziemlich spät dran für einen anderen Termin. lassen sie es mich wissen, wenn sie irgendetwas benötigen."

Der Nachmittag verging, während Mrs Weasley ein wenig mehr Aufhebens als sonst um sie machte, was die drei dazu brachte, darauf zu achten, niemals alleine mit ihr zu sein, und schon bald lungerten sie in der Nähe der Tanzfläche herum, wo sie die Paare beobachteten.

"Sie sehen so gut zusammen aus.", meinte Hermine und nickte zu den Frischvermählten herüber. Fleur hatte ihren Kopf auf Bills Schulter abgelegt und sie lächelten beide zufrieden als sie miteinander flüsterten. "So glücklich. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass Fred und George wirklich mit deinen Tanten tanzen, Ron. Vielleicht gibt es dann auch für dich noch Hoffnung."

"Ich bezweifle es. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich den Preis für das langweiligste Date am Neujahrsball gewonnen habe?"

"Ja, aber das war vor zwei Jahren. Es wäre eine Schande wenn wir schon mal so fein angezogen sind und dann nicht auch nur einmal tanzen."

"Ne... das passt schon."

Ihr Lächeln fiel kurz in sich zusammen bevor sie fort fuhr. "Naja, ich werd ein wenig Pusch holen gehen. Wollt ihr Jungs auch irgendwas?"

Die beiden verneinten und sobald sie außer Sichtweite war, schlug Harry Ron auf dessen Hinterkopf.

"Autsch! Für was war das denn jetzt, verdammt noch mal?"

"Hätte sie denn noch offensichtlicher sein können?"

"Was?"

"Sie will mit dir tanzen, du Idiot!"

"Das will sie?" Rons Augen weiteten sich angstvoll und seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

"Ja! Sogar ich kann das sehen!"

"Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das tun kann."

"Mach es. Sie wird nicht ewig auf dich warten, bis du endlich zu Verstand gekommen bist."

Sie verfielen in Schweigen, bis Hermine mit ihrem Getränk zurück kam. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden räusperte Ron sich. "Hermine", seine Stimme war heiser, "würdest du ähm.... möchtest du... mit mir tanzen?"

Hermine blickte drein, als wäre Weihnachten zu früh im Jahr. Sie reichte ihr Glas an Harry weiter und nahm wortlos Rons Hand um ihn zur Tanzfläche zu ziehen. Harry lachte auf, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes sah, dessen Hände gerade von Hermine zu ihren Hüften geführt wurden. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

"Sind sie jetzt endlich ein Paar oder was?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um, um zu sehen wie Ginny, die zu ihrem Bruder blickte, auf ihn zu kam.

"Nein, aber es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern."

"Vor allem wenn ihr Drei den Sommer zusammen verbringt - und weit weg von Mum und Dad."

Harry setzte seine beste 'entsetzte' Miene auf, die er auf Lager hatte. "Was? Du denkst ich würde nicht darauf achten, dass alles anständig bleibt?"

Ginny hätte fast laut aufgelacht.

"Dean hat mir vor einem Tag geeult."

Die Spannung vor der Harry sich schon den ganzen Tag fürchtete trat plötzlich ein. Er antwortete nicht.

"Er wollte, dass er und ich wieder zusammen kommen."

"Und? Wirst du zusagen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ist es aus mit uns? Besteht gar keine Hoffnung mehr?"

"Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Wenn ich überlebe, können wir es noch einmal probieren, aber ich bin nicht der, der dich davon abhalten wird, jetzt zu leben. Du und Dean, ihr habt immer gut zusammen gepasst. Wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre um seinen Platz einzunehmen, als ihr euch gestritten hattet, wäret ihr wieder zusammen gekommen?"

"Ich weiß nicht....vermutlich."

"Wenn er dich glücklich macht, dann geh zu ihm. Er ist ein guter Kerl. Wenn wir beide Single sind, wenn all das vorbei ist, dann werden wir sehen. Ist das ein Deal?"

Er streckte seine Hand aus und sie lächelte, schlug mit einem festen Schlag ein. "Deal."

"Also werdet ihr nicht mehr zurück zur Schule kommen, hm?" Er blickte sie erstaunt an. "Fred und George haben euch belauscht, wie ihr mit Mum geredet habt und sie haben es mir erzählt. Sie ist ziemlich fertig wegen der ganzen Geschichte. Seit Bill verletzt wurde ist sie noch ängstlicher. Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich es ihr nicht verdenken. Wir sind eine große Familie, wie groß sind unsere Chancen, dass wir alle es überleben werden? Und mit Percy, der.... naja, eben Percy ist, und euch drei, die losziehen um Voldemort zu suchen.... hat sie jeden Grund um krank vor Sorge zu sein. Du gehörst zur Familie, Harry. Sie liebt es, über dich als einen Sohn zu denken."

"Ich weiß, aber das ist etwas, das ich tun muss."

"Ich weiß. Aber... sei dir einfach dessen bewusst, dass es hier Leute gibt, die dich lieben."

Sie kehrten zurück in den Grimmauldplatz nur um diesen so vorzufinden wie sie ihn verlassen hatten. Malfoy befand sich im Lesezimmer und las, nichts wirkte als wäre es am falschen Platz, also gingen sie für diesen Abend schlafen.

Harrys Schlaf wurde gestört, wie immer, von Träumen in denen Menschen, die er liebte starben. Sirius fiel wieder durch den Schleier. Dumbledores Ausdruck als der grüne Blitz in traf. Und Harrys Eltern. Er hatte ihren Tod nicht mitangesehen, aber er hatte genug gehört um sich den Rest dazu denken zu können. Jedes Mal wenn jemand starb, hörte Harry ein helles, kaltes, grausames Lachen...

Gnädiger Weise wurde er von Ron geweckt, der um 2 Uhr nachts durch den Gang rumpelte auf dem Weg ins Bad. Der Meinung, dass er nicht dazu fähig war weiter zu schlafen, setzte er seine Brille auf, nahm sich seinen Zauberstab und ging hinunter in die Halle. Er nahm sich vor das Haus zu erkunden, vielleicht durch Sirius' Sachen zu sehen, da es nicht viel mehr zu tun gab. Wäre er Hermine, könnte er sich hinsetzen und bis zum Morgen lesen, aber er hatte nicht den Nerv sich jetzt lange auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Nach einer Stunde ging er wieder nach unten zu ihren Schlafzimmern. Da er Licht unter der Tür von Hermines Zimmer hindurchscheinen sah, klopfte er sanft an bevor er die Tür öffnete. Sie war mit einem Buch auf ihrem Schoß eingeschlafen, mehrere andere lagen auf dem Nachtkästchen. Harry schmunzelte, schaltete das Licht ab und schloss die Tür wieder. Es schien jedoch, als wäre sie nicht die einzige, die noch Licht brennen hatte. Als nächstes öffnete er Malfoys Tür, nachdem er den selben Lichtspalt an dessen Tür gesehen hatte, und war ziemlich erstaunt, zu sehen, dass der Junge mit offenen Augen auf den Laken lag und zur Decke empor starrte.

"Warum schläfst du nicht?"

"Ich kann nicht."

"Ich war doch nicht zu laut, oder?"

"Nein, ich hab nachgedacht."

"Dir muss viel durch den Kopf gehen."

"Nicht mehr als dir, könnte ich mir vorstellen."

"Vielleicht sind wir uns ähnlicher als wir denken... oder zugeben wollen."

Malfoy nickte, starrte aber immer noch nach oben."Vor ein paar Jahren hätte das noch nicht zugetroffen. Ich habe nicht gewusst.... naja... gar nichts habe ich gewusst. Nur auf welcher Seite ich zu stehen hatte. Aber ich wusste gar nichts darüber."

"Hast du ihn letzten Sommer das erste mal gesehen?" Malfoy nickte. "Hattest du Angst?"

"Mein Vater hat mir beigebracht, dass ein Gefühl nur dann Wirklichkeit ist, wenn man zulässt, dass man es durch deine Handlungen und deinen Ausdruck erkennt. Also nein, ich hatte keine Angst."

"Warum bist du dann gegangen?"

"Warum glaubst du denn, Potter? Er ist der dunkle Lord. Man kann ihn nicht einfach ignorieren."

"Das machst du jetzt schon seit ein paar Wochen.", meinte Harry und nickte in Richtung von Dracos Arm. Der Blonde zog ihn enger an sich und legte seine andere Hand über den schändlichen Unterarm, als wollte er verbergen, was sie beide längst wussten, dass es dort war.

"Ich schätze, es brennt seit der Nacht in der Dumbledore umgebracht wurde." Malfoy sah weg. "Eine meiner Quellen hat mir heute erzählt, dass Voldemort seinen Anhängern befohlen hat dich zu fangen und zu töten."

"Und Mutter? Ist es wahr, was der Prophet schreibt, dass sie vermisst wird?"

Harry nickte.

Draco presste seine Augen zusammen um die Tränen aufzuhalten und setzte sich plötzlich auf um Harry direkt anzusehen.

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Eine Quelle."

"Also habt ihr jemanden in Voldemorts Reihen. Woher willst du wissen, dass er keiner seiner Spione ist?"

"Er ist keiner."

"Dumbledore dachte auch, Snape wäre auf seiner Seite."

"Ja, nur, ich habe das noch nie gedacht."

Mehrere, furchtbare Momente vergingen, in denen Malfoy auf den Boden starrte, so wie er vorher zur Decke gestarrt hatte, und Harry sah sich im Raum um, als könnte er dort einen leichten Weg finden zu dem, was er als nächstes sagen sollte.

"Malfoy, ich wollte sagen, dass es mir Leid tut." Malfoys Kopf schnellte nach oben um Harry anzusehen. "Wegen der Sache im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe. Ich wusste nicht, was der Fluch bewirken würde bevor ich ihn benutzt habe. Ich habe von ihm gelesen und war neugierig was passieren würde und dann passierte alles so schnell, dass ich es ausgesprochen habe ohne nachzudenken. Und ich... ich habe dir nie gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut...deswegen tu ichs jetzt."

Malfoy nickte. "Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dich wirklich dafür verantwortlich mache. Ich habe einen Unverzeihlichen verwendet, also hast du mit etwas gleichwertigem zurück geschossen. Ist nichts passiert."

"Es hat keine Narbe hinterlassen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nur ein wenig. Genau ausreichend."

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich aus Verwirrung ob des letzten Satzes zusammen, doch Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass er es nicht erklären würde.

"Naja, ich sollte gehen. Ich hab mir nur gedacht, naja, da wir jetzt auf der gleichen Seite stehen... Ich hab das einfach sagen müssen."

Und dann, kurz bevor Harry sich umdrehen und gehen wollte, dachte er, er sähe das undenkbare. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, was fast schon... wie der Anflug... eines Lächeln wirkte.

"Gute Nacht, Potter."

"Nacht."

Chapter 3 coming soon: Aberforth Dumbledore


	3. Der Ziegen Mann

Kapitel 3 - Der Ziegen Mann

Harry verlor keine Zeit, zu Aberforth Dumbledore Kontakt aufzunehmen. Noch bevor Harry nach der Hochzeit zu Bett ging, schickte er Hedwig mit einem Brief auf den Weg, in dem er erklärte mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen zu haben, und um einen Termin für ein Treffen bat. Überraschender, aber auch leicht alarmierender Weise war Aberforths Antwort bereits am nächsten Tag bei ihm.

H.P.-

Wir müssen uns so schnell wie möglich treffen. Versuch nicht mehr Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen bis du hier bist. M.M. hat dir gesagt, wo du mich findest. Erzähl weder mir noch irgendwem anderen, wann du kommst.

-A.D.

"Er klingt ein wenig verängstigt.", meinte Hermine.

"Denkt ihr, er wurde schon von den Todessern in die Mangel genommen?", fragte Ron.

"Irgendetwas von Dumbledores Erbstücken hat ihn dazu gebracht, mich sofort kontaktieren zu wollen. Wenn die Todesser wissen, dass er über Informationen verfügt, hat er jeden Grund dazu, Angst zu haben. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zu ihm."

"Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Malfoy weiß, wo wir hin gehen. FALLS er zu Voldemort zurück gehen sollte, könnte er Aberforth in große Probleme bringen."

Harry nickte und überlegte einen Moment lang. "Ron, du bleibst mit Malfoy hier. Hermine, du und ich, wir werden nach Hogsmeade gehen, sobald es dunkel geworden ist. Du wirst als erste in den Hog' s Head gehen, dort was zu trinken bestellen und dich irgendwo hinsetzen, von wo aus du den Raum gut im Blick hast. Solltest du einen Verdächtigen sehen, gehst du wieder raus. Ich komme zwanzig Minuten nach dir rein und frage nach ihm. Wahrscheinlich gehen wir dann in einen anderen Raum, aber du wirst bleiben wo du bist und weiter Ausschau halten. Wenn irgendwas passiert, versuch zu mir zu kommen, es sei denn, das ist nicht sicher für dich, dann renn weg. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Ron hob seine Hand, als würde er im Unterricht sitzen. "Ich mag den Teil nicht, in dem ich auf Malfoy aufpasse."

"Es ist doch nur für ein paar Stunden - er wird noch nicht mal mitbekommen, dass wir weg sind. Abgesehen davon, jemand müsste dich nur kurz ansehen und wüsste, dass du ein Weasley bist. Hermine geht besser in der Menge unter."

Sobald das Abendessen beendet war, entschuldigte Malfoy sich um auf sein Zimmer zu gehen, was für Harry und Hermine die ideale Gelegenheit darstellte um unbemerkt aus dem Haus zu verschwinden. Hermine verstärkte die Schutzschilde, bevor sie nach draußen in den Garten hinter dem Haus traten und nach Hogsmeade apparierten. Hermine apparierte sie, da Harry noch immer zwei Tage zu warten hatte, bis er es endlich legal tun durfte. Sie brachte sie in eine Gasse, eine Straße vom Hog's Head entfernt.

"Wünsch mir Glück", murmelte sie bevor sie sich ihre Kapuze über den Kopf zog und die verlassene Straße betrat.

Hermine bestellte ihr Getränk (Butterbier) wie geplant und setzte sich in eine Ecke des Schankraumes. Sie bemerkte eine alte Hexe an der Bar, die sie über den Rand ihres Glases Feuerwhisky gemustert hatte. Jetzt begann sie sich sogar auf ihrem Stuhl herum zudrehen um sie ganz ansehen zu können. Hermine, die sich immer unwohler fühlte, fragte sich, ob sie besser das Pub verlassen sollte, bevor Harry herein kam. Aber dann war es auch schon zu spät um die Flucht zu ergreifen. Die Hexe kam zu ihr herüber. In ihrer Hosentasche griff Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab, jederzeit bereit sich zu verteidigen.

"Was dagegen wenn ich mich setze, Schätzchen?"

"Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?"

Die Hexe ignorierte sie und nahm gegenüber von Hermine Platz.

"Eine wundervolle Nacht."

Hermine antwortete nicht.

Die Hexe lehnte sich weiter vor und flüsterte: "Ich habe gehört, hier hat die berühmte Dumbledores Armee ihren Anfang genommen." Hermines Mund öffnete sich ungläubig, so dass sie für einen Moment an Ron erinnerte. Diese Stimme klang so bekannt.... "Ja, ich bins, Tonks."

So war es. So musste es sein, aber....

"Ich brauche einen Beweis, dass du es wirklich bist."

Die alte Hexe lies ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie beobachtete.

"Okay, sieh dir meine Augen an." Ohne Zweifel, sie veränderten sich für einen Moment von einem dunklen Braun zu dem hellsten Blau, das Hermine jemals gesehen hatte.

"Tonks! Was machst du hier?"

"Wir wurden hier her geschickt um aufzupassen, seit Minerva uns erzählt hat, was Aberforth gesagt hatte."

"Wer noch....?"

"Nur ein paar, die man nicht als Ordensmitglied erkennen würde. Und ich. Der Vorteil ein Metamorphmagus zu sein. Ist Harry bei dir?"

"Er kommt noch. Ist es sicher hier?"

"So gut wie... Einer von dem wir wissen, dass er ein Todesser ist, war hier, aber wir konnten nichts gegen ihn unternehmen, weil er nie wegen irgendetwas angeklagt wurde. Alles was wir tun können ist zusehen. Wir denken, dass er nur den Ort unter die Lupe nimmt. Kein Zeichen von irgendeinem anderen."

"Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du da bist fühl ich mich wesentlich besser."

Mindestens zwanzig Minuten waren vergangen. Harry zog seinen Umhang enger um sich, die Kapuze verdeckte den größten Teil seines Gesichts, und überquerte die Straße. Das Pub war noch immer so dunkel und schmutzig, so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Sogar der Geruch nach Feuerwisky war noch der gleiche. Ein ihm unbekannter Mann stand hinter der Bar, auf den er, nach einem schnellen Blick durch den Raum, zuging.

"Ich suche Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Wer will das wissen?"

"Das geht sie nichts an. Ist er hier?"

"Hinten. In letzter Zeit ist er oft dort hinten." Er ging zu einer Tür, riss sie auf, so dass ein Raum voller Regale mit Feuerwisky zum Vorschein kam. "Aber! Du hast Besuch!"

Ein alter, verwittert wirkender Mann erschien einen Moment später mit verschreckter Miene im Türrahmen.

"Wer ist es?"

Harry wartete bis der Barkeeper sie verlassen hatte, bevor er seine Kapuze weit genug anhob um seine Narbe zeigen zu können. Aberforths Augen wurden weit, er brachte Harry schnell in den Hinterraum zu einer klapprigen Wendeltreppe. War der Geruch draußen in der Bar störend, hier war er fast schon ekelerregend. Harry konnte nicht mal genau sagen, was es war. Es erinnerte ihn an den Geruch, der manchmal auftrat, wenn man draußen auf dem Land fuhr, vielleicht zu einer Farm. Und mit einem Mal bemerkte er, dass es ihn an Ziegen erinnerte. Mit Schrecken fiel ihm ein, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm einmal etwas über seinen Bruder und eine Ziege erzählt hatte.

"Ich lebe hier oben, weißt du.", erklärte er als sie die knarzenden Stufen nach oben stiegen, "Hab das Pub vor 40 Jahren gekauft - Albus hat mir geholfen es zu kaufen. Hat öfter versucht mich dazu zu überreden zu ihm zu ziehen, aber ich konnt nicht noch mehr von ihm annehmen. Der beste ältere Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann."

"Mein herzliches Beileid. Er war ein großartiger Mann."

"Hogwarts wird nicht mehr das selbe sein ohne ihn. Zur Hölle, unsre ganze Welt wird nicht mehr die selbe sein ohne ihn! Da sind wir.." Sie hatten die wenigen Quadratmeter erreicht, auf denen Aberforth lebte, die Harry noch schäbiger und staubiger vorfand als die Räume im Erdgeschoss. "Setz dich. Hier sind wir ungestört."

"Professor McGonagall sagte mir, sie hätten nach mir gefragt."

"Ja. Ich bin mal durch die Sachen von Albus gegangen und hab bemerkt wie viel von dem Zeug eigentlich dir zustünde. Er hat einen Brief für mich hinterlassen, datiert im letzten Jahr." Er zog ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament aus den Taschen innerhalb seiner Robe und reichte es Harry.

Harry erkannte mit einem Mal die geschwungene Schrift aus grüner Tinte. "Sind sie sicher, dass ich es lesen soll? Es ist persönlich oder?"

"Nur zu. Es gibt nichts, was ich vor dir verheimlichen müsste."

Lieber Bruder,

Du hast mich jetzt schon sehr lange alt geschimpft, aber jetzt endlich könnte ich dir glauben. Warum sonst sollte ich dir so etwas schreiben? Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du ihn viele Jahre lang nicht bekommst, aber ach, ich fühle meine Zeit kommen. Keiner von uns kann genau sagen, wann seine Zeit gekommen ist, deswegen möchte ich hier und jetzt schreiben, wozu mir vielleicht die Gelegenheit fehlt es jemals persönlich mitzuteilen.

Zuerst will ich, dass du weißt, dass du, egal was auch passiert ist, für mich niemals aufgehört hast mein kleiner Bruder zu sein. Ich liebe dich, so wie ich es schon als Kind getan habe. Ich fürchte, dass du sehr darunter gelitten hast mit einer Person wie mir verwandt zu sein, genau wie andere es auch getan haben, und das tut mir Leid.

Zweitens, viele meiner Sachen enthalten sehr heikle Informationen. Einiges davon hat mit (wie du dir sicherlich schon gedacht haben wirst) Lord Voldemort zu tun. Du, der du mein einziger lebender Verwandter und Verwalter meines Erbes bis, kannst dir alles davon ansehen, obwohl ich schätze, dass es nur zu deinem Besten wäre, es nicht zu tun. Ich weiß um deinen Wunsch, in keinen weiteren Krieg verwickelt zu werden. Diese Informationen müssen unbedingt an einen gewissen Mr. Harry Potter weiter geleitet werden. Ich wollte kein Interesse auf seinen Teil im Widerstand ziehen indem ich ihn in meinem letzten Willen erwähne, also ist es jetzt an dir. Es ist mein Wunsch, Bruder, dass du ihm hilfst, auf jede dir mögliche Art und Weise, seine Aufgabe zu beenden.

In den letzten Wochen wurde mir klar, dass ich den Ausgang dieses Abenteuers nicht mehr miterleben soll. Ich bin zu alt, zu müde und ich habe zu viele Fehler begangen... Manche von ihnen bereue ich mehr als ich es ausdrücken kann. Ich sollte den Rest meiner Zeit damit verbringen, sie so gut es geht wieder gut zu machen und zu hoffen, dass es genug ist.

Bitte tu das für mich, Aberforth. Und trauere nicht um mich, denn wir werden uns wieder sehen. Bis dahin, verbleibe ich als

Dein dich liebender Bruder

Albus

Zum Schluss hin hatte Harry Tränen in den Augen. Das Datum des Briefes war nur ein paar Wochen nach dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung.

"Haben sie einen Blick auf die Sachen geworfen, die er erwähnt hat?"

Aberforth nickte. "Und ich habe noch nie etwas mehr bereut. Viele furchtbare Dinge drin. Aber ich habe nicht aufgehört sie mir anzusehen, weil es interessant war, weißt du? Bis zu dem Teil in dem er davon spricht, wie man Du-weißt-schon-wen töten kann. Das wollte ich nicht wissen, deswegen hab ich da aufgehört. Mein Bruder mochte es, Rätselhafte Dinge aufzuklären und das hat ihn umgebracht. Ich fürchte alleine das ganze Zeug hier zu haben würde mich wahrscheinlich auch umbringen. Nein Danke. War schon zu oft wegen ihm in der Zwickmühle. Nicht dass ich die meisten Male nicht danach geschrieen hätte. Und ich geb ihm ja auch nicht die Schuld. Tatsache ist, ich hab von den Todessern schon gehört, dass sie das Zeug wollen. Hab ihnen gesagt, ich hätte nichts. Meinte, er hätte alles wichtige dem Orden des Phönix gegeben. Ich glaub nicht, dass das reicht um sie loszuwerden, aber es war einen Versuch wert. Was hätt ich sonst tun sollen? Minerva hat Ordensmitglieder hier postiert um auf mich aufzupassen. Ich kann nicht weglaufen. Zu alt, zu müde und überhaupt, niemand kann vor du-weißt-schon-wem weglaufen. Er findet sie alle."

"Also wissen sie nicht wie man ihn bekämpfen kann?"

"Nein, Sir. Sollten sie mich schnappen und mir mit dem Cruciatus irgendwelche Informationen entlocken, wäre damit weder ihnen noch mir gedient. Ich habe aufgehört. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie zu beten das Wenige was ich weiß aus meinem Gedächtnis zu zaubern. Er sagte es in seinem Brief. Ich will nicht in noch einem Krieg sein. Ich habe schon genug davon durchstanden, damals den ersten mit du-weißt-schon-wem und den ganzen Dreck mit Grindelwald als wir noch jünger waren. Nein Sir. Hab genug."

Harry nickte.

"Du kannst alles haben. Ich habe sein persönliches Tagebuch aus den Tagen unserer Jugend heraus genommen. Ich werde ein paar seiner Preise und spezielle Sachen behalten. All diese silbernen Dinge, die er in seinem Büro aufbewahrt hat... naja, ich hab keine Ahnung was ich damit anfangen soll, aber wahrscheinlich werd ich sie der Schule stiften. Keinen Schimmer was die meisten von denen überhaupt tun sollen. Ich hab das Denkarium für dich in diese Schachtel gepackt."

"Sind sie sicher dass nichts mehr darin ist, dass sie...."

Aberforth winkte ab. "Da is nichts außer Probleme drin. Ich bin jetzt lang genug Albus' Bruder gewesen um Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen wenn ich sie sehe. Seine Tagebücher sind auch da drin."

"Tagebücher? Plural?"

"Alles ab der Zeit in der Du-weißt-schon-wer an der Schule als Kind angefangen hat. Es gibt Passagen die hauptsächlich privat sind, aber dann kommt er wieder auf ihn zurück als er begonnen hat seine Macht zu mehren. Ein paar dieser Abschnitte hab ich gelesen. Sie decken den größten Teil der sechzig Jahre ab. Wenn du der Meinung sein solltest, du brauchst irgendwas von früher, lass es mich wissen."

"Vielen Dank."

Der alte Mann nickte und deutete auf das Durcheinander auf dem Tisch. "Du kannst dir alle Bücher nehmen, die du brauchen kannst. Bin nie der Typ für Bücher gewesen. Was immer du brauchst wird hier sein, auch wenn ich es nicht bin."

Harry blickte zu ihm und sah ihn das erste mal richtig. Die gleichen blauen Augen, aber ohne das Funkeln. Lange graue Haare, aber nicht so ordentlich. Groß und schlank, aber offensichtlich wegen seines wesentlich härteren Lebens. Er war ganz sicher Dumbledores Bruder. Ein x-beliebiger Mensch würde keinerlei Ähnlichkeit erkennen. Wahrscheinlich würden die meisten sogar sagen, dass dieser dreckige Schankwirt auf keinen Fall irgendwas mit einem der größten Magier aller Zeiten gemein haben konnte. Doch Harry konnte eine winzige Gemeinsamkeit mit seinem ehemaligen Mentor in diesem Mann erkennen. Er konnte die selbe Trauer sehen, die sie alle seit jener Nacht gespürt hatten.

"Sehen sie, Sir, wenn sie einen Zufluchtsort brauchen...."

Aberforth lächelte traurig. "Es gibt keine Zuflucht für mich, Junge. Es ehrt mich, was auch immer es war, wohin du mich einladen wolltest, aber ich gehöre hier her. Albus wollte offensichtlich, dass du seine Sachen bekommst. Er muss in dir vertraut haben. Wenn du irgendwas für mich tun möchtest, bring das zuende, was mein Bruder angefangen hat. Bring den Bastard um."

"Das werde ich. Sie haben mein Wort."

Hermine blickte immer wieder ängstlich auf ihre Uhr. Es schien als wäre Harry nun schon seit Stunden dort oben, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nur zehn Minuten waren. Ein ungutes Gefühl, das sie nicht recht erklären konnte, hatte sich in ihrem Magen breit gemacht. Tonks war zurück auf ihren Posten bei der Bar gegangen und der Orden des Phoenix war hier um ihnen notfalls zu helfen. Sie waren so sicher wie irgendjemand dieser Tage nur sein konnte. Aber irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Sie setzte gerade ihren Krug Butterbier ab als etwas kleines in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich dass sie einfach Gespenster sah, doch dann war es wieder da....

Ihr Augen fixierte die Zimmerecke, während Hermine sich langsam durch die Menge schob. Ihr wurden mehrere befremdete Blicke zugeworfen, auch von Tonks, doch sie hielt nicht inne um sich zu erklären. Plötzlich sah sie wieder die Bewegung. Nur ein kurzes Huschen von etwas, das auf dem Weg in die Küche war. Sie beschleunigte und steckte ihren Kopf durch den Durchgang.

"Scheiße!"

Sie fuhr herum, riss ihren Zauberstab hervor als sie wieder zurück in den Hauptraum der Bar rannte, zu der alten Hexe, die bereits aufgestanden war um zu ihr zu kommen.

"Tonks, sie wissen, dass wir hier sind. Das war Peter Pettigrew in Rattengestalt!"

"Bist du sicher?"

"Wie viele Ratten hast du je in aller Ruhe durch einen Raum voller Menschen gehen sehen - selbst hier? Er muss mich gesehen haben, wie ich ihm gefolgt bin, weil er auf der Flucht war. Ich hatte keine Chance ihn zu verfluchen."

"Geh die Treppen rauf und hol Harry. Ihr könnt hier drinnen nicht apparieren. Verlasst das Gebäude auf dem ersten Weg, der sich euch bietet und appariert sofort wenn ihr draußen seid. Ich habe hier genug Männer um sie aufzuhalten, aber ich weiß nicht für wie lange. Beeil dich!"

Das musste man Hermine kein zweites Mal sagen. Sie rannte die Treppe nach oben und platzte in die erste Tür die sie sah. Harry, der ein Packet in Händen hielt, und ein alter Mann standen im Raum,

"Wurmschwanz ist hier. Wir denken er ist abgehauen um die anderen zu holen!"

"Wir?"

"Tonks und ein paar andere sind hier. Wir müssen gehen, JETZT!"

Harry drehte sich zu Aberforth um, während Hermine die beiden Schachteln mit Dumbledores Vermächtnis packte. "Danke für alles."

"Ihr beeilt euch besser."

"Kommen sie zurecht?"

"Kümmer dich nicht um mich. Mein großer Bruder hat mir ein paar Tricks beigebracht, weißt du."

Harry nickte und folgte Hermine. Sie setzten auf die Treppe zu, doch Tonks schrie zu ihnen herauf, dass der Weg blockiert sei.

"Wo sollen wir sonst hin?"

"Geht die Treppen nach oben. Im nächsten Stockwerk gibt es einen Zugang zum Dach, da solltet ihr apparieren können.", rief Aberforth ihnen von der Tür aus zu.

Sie verloren keine Zeit. Sie rannten sie Stufen nach oben und warfen sich durch die Tür auf das Dach hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft. Von unten konnten sie Schreie hören.

"Ist Tonks okay?"

"Harry wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dazu es heraus zu finden. Leg deine Hand auf meine Schulter, ich bringe uns von hier weg."

"Aber was wenn sie unsere Hilfe braucht?"

"Sie ist ein Auror, Harry. Gehen wir!"

Und mit einem Knall kehrten sie zum Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 zurück. Ron hatte in der Küche auf sie gewartete und sprang auf als er sie so offensichtlich mitgenommen erblickte.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Todesser. Aber es geht uns trotzdem gut. Tonks hatte ein paar Ordensmitglieder bei sich. Und wo wir gerade bei Tonks sind, ich werde ihr eine Eule schicken. Ich will sicher gehen, dass sie es uns wissen lässt, wenn sie zuhause und in Sicherheit ist."

"Sollen wir Remus schreiben, damit er nach ihr sucht?"

"Was wenn die Eule abgefangen wir? Nein, sie wird alarmiert haben wen sie braucht und ich bin sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht. Geh und räum das Zeug weg. Ich werde die Bücher in die Bibliothek bringen, aber ich finde wir sollten die privaten Sachen an einem sicheren Ort verstauen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause um die Pakete zu vergrößern. "Vielleicht dein Zimmer?"

"Hat Malfoy nach uns gefragt?"

"Der war schon seit dem Mittagessen nicht mehr unten."

"Das war vor Stunden!", meinte Hermine, ein wenig besorgt, "Normalerweise kommt er doch noch mal runter bevor er ins Bett geht. Hast du nicht nach ihm gesehen?"

"Seit wann muss ich Bettkontrolle machen? Ich versuche die Plage zu ignorieren wo ich nur kann, wenn es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist!"

Hermine ignorierte Rons Tirade und blickte zu Harry.

"Ich werde gleich nach ihm schauen, wenn ich das hier verstaut habe."

Harry schleppte die Schachtel mit sämtlichen Geheimnissen von Dumbledore die Treppe raus. Nachdem sie sorgfältig in einen abschließbaren Schrank geräumt war, durchquerte er den Flur zu Malfoys Raum und klopfte an.

"Komm rein."

Er fand den Blonden in einem Stuhl neben dem Fenster sitzend. Draco machte sich nicht erst die Mühe aufzublicken um herauszufinden, wer ihn besuchen kam.

"Du warst seit dem Essen nicht mehr unten, deswegen wollte ich nachsehen, ob alles bei dir in Ordnung ist."

"Ich hab mir noch nicht die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt, wenn es das ist, was du fragen willst, Potter."

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Wir dachten nur.... Also, normalerweise bist du noch mal unten nach dem Abendessen und, naja, du hättest ja krank sein können oder so was...."

Malfoy wandte den Blick immer noch nicht vom Fenster ab. "Oder ich hätte mein ausgeprägtes Wissen in den dunklen Künsten anwenden können um zu fliehen und dem dunklen Lord alle eure Geheimnisse zu erzählen."

Harry lächelte. "Ja, das auch."

"Ihr wart heute Abend weg."

Harry war sichtlich alarmiert. "Sagt wer?"

Langsam wandte Draco seinen Kopf zur Tür, eine Augenbraue hoch gezogen. "Mein Fenster zeigt zum Garten, Potter. Ich hab nicht gesehen wie ihr gegangen seid, aber ich hab gesehen, wie du und Granger herappariert seit."

"Oh."

"Du hast nie gesagt, dass es verboten ist, aus dem Fenster zu schauen, aber wenn es so wichtig für dich ist, werde ich damit aufhören."

"Nein, das geht schon in Ordnung, ich hab nur nicht daran gedacht."

"Du denkst generell nicht sehr viel, oder?"

"Ja, kann sein, dass ich nicht den schnellsten Verstand der Welt habe, aber dafür bin ich der schnellste Sucher.", sagte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln. Malfoy schien ein wenig niedergeschlagen - nicht dass ihm irgendjemand dafür Vorwürfe machen könnte - und Harry wollte seine Stimmung unbedingt ein wenig anheben.

"Das bezweifle ich, Potter. In einem Mann gegen Mann Spiel würde ich dir in den Arsch treten."

"Naja, vielleicht wirst du das in den nächsten Tagen zu beweisen versuchen müssen."

"Als ob ihr euren Gefangenen auch nur in die Nähe eines Besens lassen würdet."

"Naja, jetzt im Moment bin ich mir sicher, dass Hermine es verbieten würde. Davon mal abgesehen haben wir hier auch nicht viel Platz zum Fliegen. Aber wenn wir von hier.... Also wir planen nicht für immer in diesem Haus zu bleiben, und deswegen sollten wir später genug Platz zum Fliegen haben."

Malfoys Augen lichteten sich darauf hin ein wenig. "Könnten wir wirklich fliegen?"

"Ich sehe nicht, warum wir das nicht tun sollten. Ich vermisse es wirklich."

"Ich auch. Ich vermisse es überhaupt draußen an der Luft zu sein, aber Fliegen fehlt mir ganz besonders. ich glaube ich habe die meiste Zeit des letzten Jahres drinnen verbracht. Langsam langweilt es mich."

"Hm, vielleicht könntest du mit uns kommen, wenn wir rausgehen um einzukaufen."

"Das wäre schön.", meinte Draco, ein schmales Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Eine Strähne seines blonden Haares fiel ihm vor die Augen und plötzlich fühlte Harry sich an die Situation mit Raul am vergangenen Tag erinnert. Der Schock unterbrach Harrys Gedanken, so dass er begann zu stottern als er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte.

"äh... ja... fänd ich... auch. Ähm... also... es ist schon spät... ich geh jetzt besser."

Er konnte das Zimmer gar nicht schnell genug verlassen und wäre im Flur fast in Hermine gerannt.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Jepp. Alles ist großartig. Malfoy ist da drinnen und es geht ihm klasse. Aber ich bin ein wenig müde. Bis morgen Früh."

Noch bevor Hermine irgendwas hätte erwidern können, war Harry schon in sein Zimmer geschlüpft und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Das passierte nicht ihm. Der Brief von Aberforth hatte Raul komplett aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt und Harry hätte kein Problem damit gehabt, nie wieder einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. Aber er hatte darüber nachgedacht und das verwirrte ihn noch mehr als das eigentliche Aufeinandertreffen. Zumindest hatte Harry sich einreden können, dass bei Rauls Anwesenheit seine Veelagene dafür verantwortlich waren, dass er ihn so durcheinander gebracht hatte. Aber jetzt gab es keine Ausrede mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr verleugnen, was er schon immer irgendwie vermutet hatte. Aber was genau sollte das bedeuten? Er wusste, dass er sich von Frauen angezogen gefühlt hatte. Zuerst von Cho, dann von Ginny. Also konnte er doch nicht schwul sein, oder? Es war nicht so, dass er etwas gegen Schwule gehabt hätte. Keiner in seinem Bekanntenkreis war schwul, aber seine Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon hatten immer gesagt, Schwuchteln seien abartig. Und wenn die Dursleys irgendwen hassten, schloss Harry, konnten sie gar nicht so schlimm sein.

Aber dennoch, es gab einen Unterschied zwischen Schwule zu akzeptieren und selbst schwul zu sein, oder nicht? Nein, Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass das der scheinheiligste Gedanke war, der ihm je gekommen war. Als wäre es gut genug für andere Leute, aber bestimmt nicht für ihn. Also gut, vielleicht war er nicht vollkommen hetero. Was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Keinen, beschloss er. Für ihn machte es keinen Unterschied. Aber wie stand es mit dem Rest der Zaubererwelt? Es war kein Thema über das man ihnen in der Schule etwas beigebracht hatte, und darüber reden tat man erst recht nicht. Harry wusste, dass es in Muggelengland mehr oder minder akzeptiert wurde, abgesehen von Leuten wie den Dursleys. Aber war die Zaubererwelt auch so aufgeschlossen? In vielen Dingen schienen Zauberer sehr altmodisch, sehr traditionell. Schloss das Sexualität mit ein? Und was war mit seinen eignen besten Freunden? Würden sie es verstehen können?

Harry beschloss, dass er sich darüber Gedanken machen würde, wenn es so weit war. Wenn der Krieg erst beendet war, hatte er eine Menge Zeit um seine Sexualität heraus zu arbeiten. Jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit um sich Sorgen um sein Coming Out zu machen. Harry legte sich auf sein Bett und lächelte in sich hinein. Endlich hatte er ein Geheimnis und es gehörte nur ihm. Er teilte es nicht mit seinen Freunden, oder gar Voldemort. Das erste Mal gab es etwas, das nur ihm allein gehörte.

Coming soon: Chapter 4: Dumbledores Geheimnisse... und das ganze Haus spricht über SEX!


	4. Dumbledores Geheimnisse

Chapter 4: Dumbledores Geheimnisse

An Harry Geburtstag, zwei Tage nach ihrem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, hatten sie noch immer nichts furchtbar hilfreiches in Dumbledores Sachen gefunden. Sie hatten ihre liebe Mühe damit, Zeit zu finden, in der sie drei ohne Malfoy das Denkarium erkunden konnten, und so waren sie darauf beschränkt, nur Bücher zu benutzen.

Hermine war in die Küche gegangen um Mittagessen zu kochen. Als sie sie zu sich rief, stand Draco sofort auf und folgte ihrem Ruf, während Harry und Ron zuerst noch die Bücher wegräumten.

"So....", begann Harry, "Wegen dir und Hermine..."

Ron verspannte sich spürbar und fing an irgendwelches Zeug fallen zu lassen.

"Was ist mit Hermine?"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. "Seid ihr beiden jetzt endlich ein richtiges Paar, oder was?"

"Naja... also...."

Er bückte sich,um die fallen gelassenen Bücher wieder aufzuheben, um ein wenig Zeit zu schinden, doch Harry war ungeduldig.

"Habt ihr euch geküsst oder so was?"

"Naja.... ja. Ich hab sie auf der Hochzeit auf die Wange geküsst."

"Das ist Tage her. Was war seit dem? Habt ihr... du weißt schon?"

Ron wurde tiefrot und starrte auf seine Füße herab. "Natürlich nicht. Warum interessierst du dich überhaupt dafür?"

"Naja, ich hoffte einfach, dass wenigstens einer von uns welchen bekommt."

"DAS machen wir nicht."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Harry, ehrlich erstaunt.

"Also.... es ist nur... sie.... ist es nicht zu früh?"

"Ron, du kennst sie jetzt schon seit sechs Jahren."

"Aber wir haben nur.... denkst du sie will das überhaupt?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Wollte Lavender denn nur küssen?"

"Naja, nein, aber wir haben es trotzdem nicht getan."

"Du hattest keinen Sex mit Lavender?" Dieses Mal war Harry komplett sprachlos.

"Ähm, nein. Wir sind nie dazu gekommen - Warte mal! Hast du es mit meiner Schwester getan?"

"Äh.... das hab ich nicht gesagt!"

Rons Gesicht wurde glühend rot und Harry begann sich nach einem guten Versteck umzusehen. "Doch, hast du! Du hattest Sex mit meiner Schwester!!!"

"Ron, Ich..."

"Versuch gar nicht erst es jetzt noch abzustreiten!"

Langsam schob sich Harry nach hinten in Richtung Tür, voller Sorge, was sein Freund gleich mit ihm anstellen würde.

"Es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Sie hat mich dazu gebracht es zu tun!"

"Die unschuldige Ginny würde dich ganz bestimmt nicht dazu bringen so etwas zu tun!"

Harry stoppte mitten im Schritt als er das hörte. Unschuldig?

"Ron, es tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber deine Schwester ist ziemlich weit davon entfernt, unschuldig zu sein."

Er wurde unterbrochen als Ron ihm eine Ausgabe der Geschichte von Hogwarts an den Kopf warf.

"Hey, du wirst niemals eine abbekommen, wenn Hermine sieht, was du hier in der Gegend herum wirfst!"

"Du hast meine Schwester verdorben!"

"Ich schwöre dir, sie hat mich verdorben!"

"Du lügst!" Ein weiteres Buch flog in Richtung von Harrys Kopf, so dass sich Harry gezwungen sah aus der Bücherei zu fliehen und nach unten durch die Halle zur Küche zu rennen.

Bis dahin hatten sie stets darauf geachtet niemals das Portrait der gefürchteten Mrs Black zu verärgern. Zwei Mal war sie aufgewacht, was sie daran erinnert hatte, extra leise zu sein. Trotzdem dachte man nicht an seine Lautstärke wenn man gerade von seinem wütenden besten Freund und einigen Flüchen verfolgt wurde. Harry hatte wesentlich mehr Angst vor dem Rothaarigen als vor einer alten Frau, die weder einen Zauberstab hatte noch die Leinwand verlassen konnte.

"BLUTSVERRÄTER UND SCHLAMMBLUTABSCHAUM IM HAUS MEINER VÄTER! WERTLOSE, DRECKIGE...."

Harry achtete nicht auf sie, sondern rannte weiter. Vollkommen außer Atem und mit gehetztem Blick platzte er in die Küche und sah sich nach einem Versteck um.

"Ihr habt Mrs. Black aufgeweckt! Was macht ihr zwei....", sie stoppte als sie sah, wie er drein blickte. "Was zur Hölle ist denn los, Harry? Du siehst aus als wärst du von einem Dementor verfolgt worden!"

"Nein, schlimmer! Ron!"

"Ron? Aber warum sollte er ?"

Genau da stieß Ron die Küchentür auf, den Zauberstab gezückt, und suchte Harry mit seinen Augen. Die Schreie von Mrs. Black wurden noch eine Spur lauter. Sie hatte "mannierloser Halbblut Bastard" zu ihrer Liste von Dingen hinzugefügt, die sie an den beiden Jugendlichen verabscheute.

"Wo ist er?"

"Potter, wag es nicht, dich hinter meinem Stuhl zu verstecken! Zieh mich nicht in eure Sache rein!" Malfoy stand ruckartig auf und versuchte den Raum zu verlassen, doch Ron stand immer noch in der Tür, so dass er nicht an ihm vorbei konnte und so beschloss er, dass er bei Hermine am sichersten war. Immerhin würden sie sie nicht verletzen, oder etwa doch?

"DRECKIGE PERVERSE SUCHEN MEIN ZUHAUSE HEIM!"

"Hätte irgendjemand hier die Güte mir zu erklären was in Merlins verdammten Namen hier vor sich geht?", schrie Hermine über die Stimme des Portraits hinweg.

Endlich hatte sie jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit. Sogar Malfoy wusste inzwischen, dass Hermine eigentlich niemals fluchte.

"Er will mich umbringen!"

"Er hat meine Schwester geschändet!"

"PERVERSE! IHR ALLE! EURE UNREINEN PRAKTIKEN SCHÄNDEN DAS HAUS DER BLACKS!"

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal. "Ist das alles?"

"'Ist das alles?' Hermine ich glaube du hast mich nicht recht verstanden. Er hatte Sex mit meiner Schwester!"

"Bei der Liebe Merlins, Weasley! Ist deine Schwester so was wie eine Nonne? Sie ist mit Harry Potter gegangen, verdammt noch mal! Wenn du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, er ist ja nur die größte Berühmtheit der Schule. Natürlich hat sie mit ihm gefickt!"

Hermine verdrehte bei Dracos bestechender Logik die Augen und näherte sich vorsichtig Ron.

"Ron, es ist doch nur Sex. Und es ist ja auch nicht so, dass Harry ihr erster gewesen wäre." Sobald die Worte ihre Lippen verlassen hatten wusste sie, dass sie genau das falsche gesagt hatte.

"WAS?! Behauptest du meine Schwester wäre so etwas wie eine... eine Hure?"

Harry streckte seinen Kopf über die Lehne des Stuhls. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, sie hat mich verführt!" Ron fuhr zu ihm herum, was Harry dazu veranlasste zu quieken und sich wieder hinter den Stuhl zu ducken. Er hatte sich schon früher mit Ron gefetzt, aber dieses mal war es anders. Man legte sich einfach mal so nicht mit einem großen Bruder an, der seine kleine Schwester beschützte.

Draco, der seine Meinung darüber, den Raum zu verlassen, geändert hatte, lehnte am Ofen, die Arme verschränkt und ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, als wäre er sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.

"Du hattest Sex mit ihr und hast sie dann sitzen gelassen!"

"Du hast verstanden warum wir auseinander gegangen sind!"

"Das war auch bevor ich wusste, dass ihr Sex hattet!"

"DRECKIGE SCHLAMMBLÜTER, DIE REINE BLUTLINIEN BESCHMUTZEN!"

"Ron, beruhige dich. Diese furchtbare Frau kann alles hören was du sagst und es macht sie nur noch wütender."

"Ron, Kumpel, es ist nicht so, dass ich sie dazu gezwungen hätte. Sie hat es mehr als willig getan."

"Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie willig sie war! Darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht!"

"Um was genau geht es denn dann, Ron?", fragte Hermine.

"ABSCHAUM! ABSCHAUM IM HAUS MEINER VORFAHREN!"

Hermine legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn um die plötzlichen Kopfschmerzen wegzumassieren. "Um Merlins Willen, Malfoy, geh und bring sie zum Schweigen...."

"Warum schlägst du gerade mich dazu vor, Granger?"

"Sie ist deine Großtante. Sie mag dich. Denk dir was aus. JETZT!" Sie unterstrich ihre Aufforderung mit dem Ende ihres Zauberstabes, das auf sein Gesicht zeigte.

Das musste man Malfoy kein zweites Mal sagen.

"Ron, deine Schwester ist alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden mit wem sie schlafen will. Ja, sie war traurig über ihren Bruch mit Harry, aber sie ist direkt zurück in Deans Arme gerannt, was mich zu der Vermutung führt, dass es ihr mit ihm gut genug geht und du dir deswegen keine Gedanken zu machen brauchst. Abgesehen davon, glaubst du wirklich dass sie auch nur eine Sekunde zögern würde sie ins nächste Jahr zu hexen wenn Harry oder Dean ihr irgendwas angetan hätten?"

Mrs. Blacks Portrait verstummte, doch Rons Antwort war auch in der Stille kaum hörbar. "Naja... nein, aber-"

"Kein 'aber'. Hör auf Harry umbringen zu wollen, damit wir essen können. Wir bekommen nichts getan bevor ihr nicht endlich aufhört euch gegenseitig verfluchen zu wollen. Und ich werde garantiert nicht die Aktion vom vierten Jahr wiederholen. Eher verhexe ich euch beide bevor ich das tue. Ich werde bestimmt nicht wieder zwischen die Fronten geraten."

"Okay, fein." Ron setzte sich an den Tisch, doch seine zu Schlitzen verengten Augen funkelten die ganze Zeit über zu Harry herüber.

Malfoy, der die Küche wieder betreten hatte, zog, mit der für ihn typischen Verlässlichkeit, wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. "Wirklich, Potter. Wie willst du eigentlich jemals den dunklen Lord besiegen, wenn du dich sogar vor Weasley hinter einem Stuhl verstecken musst?"

"Ich hab kein Problem damit Voldemort einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals zu hetzen, Malfoy."

"Das würde ich bei Weasley übernehmen wenn du nicht den Mumm dazu hast."

Harry holte Luft um eine Antwort zu geben, doch er wurde von Hermine unterbrochen. "Wenn irgendeiner von euch noch etwas sagt, werdet ihr euch am falschen Ende einer meiner Zauber wieder finden."

Das Mittagessen verlief danach ziemlich still.

Sie waren wieder an der Arbeit in der Bibliothek, als eine graue Eule die drei Briefe aus Hogwarts brachte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Schule offen bleiben würde, zumindest in der nächsten Zeit. Bei den Bücherlisten befand sich ein langer Brief, der die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erklärte. Plötzlich schnappte Hermine nach Luft.

"Heute ist der 31."

"Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für Grangers überwältigende Fähigkeit einen Kalender zu lesen.", schnarrte Malfoy.

Als Antwort warf Hermine eine Feder nach ihm. "Heute ist Harrys Geburtstag. Und wir haben es vergessen."

"Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken, Hermine. Ich habs selbst nicht bemerkt."

"Wie kannst du deinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen, Potter?"

"Weil niemand außer mir ihn je gefeiert hat. Bis auf die letzten paar Jahre war ich immer alleine an meinem Geburtstag."

"Deine Familie hat dem großen Harry Potter nicht jede Menge Zeug gekauft?"

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy.", rief Ron.

"Komm wieder runter Ron. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er es wüsste. Er hat es nicht so gemeint."

"Was stimmt denn nicht mit seinem Geburtstag?"

"Die Verwandten bei denen ich gelebt habe mochten mich allzu sehr, das ist alles."

"Und überhaupt", warf Hermine ein, "sind wir kein Stück besser, immerhin haben es auch vergessen."

"Ihr seid um Welten besser als sie. Sogar ich hab es vergessen, also kann ich euch schlecht dafür beschuldigen."

"Egal, ich werde heute ein tolles Abendessen kochen um deinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Du bist jetzt ein vollmündiger Zauberer. Alles was du willst Harry."

Ron, der immer noch nicht mit dem Kerl, der seine Schwester 'geschändet' hatte, in einem Raum sein wollte, half Hermine mit dem Abendessen. Harry bemerkte als sie aßen, dass die beiden langsam Fortschritte zu machen schienen. Sie saßen nicht nur nebeneinander, nein, Harry fand auch, dass Rons Stuhl so aussah, als wäre er ein wenig näher zu Hermines gerückt als normal. Immer wieder sahen sie den anderen an und gaben vor, dass alles normal wäre, doch Rons Grinsen machte das zunichte.

Nach dem Abendessen und mehr als nur einem Stück vom Kuchen, den Mrs Weasley ihnen geschickt hatte, sperrte Harry sich selbst in seinem Raum ein, fest entschlossen mit Dumbledores Sachen anzufangen. Hermine hatte viel darüber gelesen, wie man Denkarien benutzte und so hatte er einige Tips von ihr bekommen. Er wollte kontrollieren wo er hin ging und wann er es wieder verlies. Mit nur einem kurzen Zögern und einem tiefen Atemzug tauchte er ein.

Die erste Erinnerung, in der Harry landete war eine an die er sich erinnerte. Er fand sich selbst wieder, Angesicht zu Angesicht mit seinem wesentlich jüngeren Ich. Er war dreckig und mit Blut besudelt und er wusste, dass es genau nachdem er und Ron aus der Kammer des Schreckens gekommen waren, gewesen sein musste.

Es war nicht leicht für Harry sich daran zu erinnern, dass er so jung gewesen war. Er fragte sich, wie es nur möglich war, dass er alles überlebt hatte, was er durchgemacht hatte in den letzten sieben Jahren. Hauptsächlich war es Glück gewesen, genau wie er es Malfoy gesagt hatte. Ohne Fawkes hätte er den Basilisken niemals besiegen können. Ohne die seltsame Fehlfunktion ihrer Zauberstäbe hätte er das Treffen mit Voldemort im vierten Jahr niemals überlebt.

Er betrachtete die unschuldigere Version seiner Selbst als Dumbledore ihm das Tagebuch und das Schwert von Gryffindor erklärte. Wäre er damals fähig gewesen die Nachricht der Prophezeihung zu verkraften? Was würde ein so kleiner Junge mit einem solchen Wissen anfangen?

Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich zurück in diese Zeit, als alles noch viel einfacher war. Und ein anderer Teil war mehr als nur bereit nach vorn zu schreiten und es zuende zu bringen.

Diese Erinnerung verlassend tauchte Harry tiefer um weiter zurück zu gehen. Er hielt abrupt inne als er die Gesichter seiner Eltern erblickte. Sie standen in Dumbledores Büro, das sich, wie Harry bemerkte, in all den Jahren kein Stück geändert hatte. Lilli sah nicht viel anders aus, als er es in Snapes Erinnerung aus Schulzeiten gesehen hatte. Sie war müde und sie hatte ihre Haare hastig nach hinten gebunden, doch sie war immer noch wunderschön.

"Wir schätzen ihr Angebot sehr, Professor, aber wir haben uns entschieden.", sagte James.

"Das sehe ich. Und es gibt nichts, dass ich sagen könnte, um euch umzustimmen?"

"Sirius ist Harrys Patenonkel. Er würde unseren Aufenthaltsort niemals verraten."

"Und was, wenn er gefangen genommen wird? Er könnte gefoltert werden bis er euch verrät."

"Er wird gehen sobald der Zauber ausgeführt wurde. Er taucht ab und wird nicht gefunden werden."

"Wenn ihr euch beide sicher seid." Dumbledore blickte zu Lilly, als würde er spüren, dass sie nicht ganz so hinter der Idee stand wie ihr Gatte. Sie zögerte mehrere Momente lang bevor sie schließlich nickte.

"Wir werden tun, was das beste für Harry ist. Sirius fühlt sich für ihn verantwortlich."

"Wenn ihr euch dessen sicher seid.", wiederholte Dumbledore.

Harry wollte seine Eltern anschreien, ihnen sagen, dass sie das tun sollten, was Dumbledore ihnen vorgeschlagen hatte. Aber er wusste, dass es nur Erinnerungen waren.

Mit einem Gefühl der Übelkeit in seinem Magen verlies er diese Erinnerung und stieß abermals tiefer in das Denkarium vor. Dieses Mal tauchte er absichtlich tiefer um alles was mit seinen Eltern zu tun hatte hinter sich zu lassen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sie Entscheidungen trafen, die ihren Tod bedeutet hatten.

Dieses Mal landete er auf einer dreckigen Straße am Rande eines kleinen Dorfes. Es schien kurz nach Sonnenaufgang zu sein, da Harry noch einen leichten orangen Schimmer am Horizont erblicken konnte. Leute in schwarzen Kutten kamen aus dem Dorf in seine Richtung und Harry merkte, dass der Man, zu dem sie kamen genau hinter ihm stand.

Der Mann war groß und schlank mit schulterlangem rostbraunem Haar, dass er sich hinter die Ohren gestrichen hatte. Er rang nach Luft als wäre er eine lange Strecke gerannt. Irgendwas an ihm kam Harry bekannt vor, doch er konnte nicht genau sagen was. Er war jung; Harry schätzte nicht viel älter als dreißig. Seine Augenbrauen waren sorgenvoll zusammen gezogen und sein Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand eingequetscht, doch nicht erhoben.

"Grindelwald!", rief der Mann aus. Harry erstarrte auf der Stelle. Konnte dieser Mann etwa....

"Dumbledore! Wie schön dass du dich uns anschließt! Ich habe so gehofft, du würdest kommen." Grindelwald zog sich die Kapuze seiner Kutte vom Kopf.

Dumbledore wartet bis die Männer näher gekommen waren bevor er erneut sprach. "Was tut ihr hier? Ich dachte wir hätten eine Übereinkunft!"

Grindelwald war ein großer Zauberer, fast so hochgewachsen wie Dumbledore, aber wesentlich muskulöser und ein ganzes Stück älter. Seine schwarzen Haare waren zurück gegeelt. Er schritt selbstbewusst voran. Harry war sich nicht sicher ob ihn seine physische Erscheinung oder die Masse hinter ihm mehr Angst einjagte.

"Du warst es, der unsere Abmachung gebrochen hat. Wie sonst sollte das Ministerium mitbekommen haben, was ich vorhatte?"

Dumbledore begann seinen Zauberstab zu heben, doch einer aus der Gruppe entwaffnete ihn sofort.

"Claus!", rief Grindelwald und nickte in Richtung Dumbledore. Claus rannte darauf hin vor und stoppte genau vor Dumbledore, seinen Zauberstab stets auf ihn gerichtet. "Nein, ich bin nicht dumm, Albus. Zuerst wendet sich mein deutsches Ministerium gegen mich, dann lässt mich das britische nicht mehr in sein Land. Und du bist praktischer Weise verschwunden. Oder hast dich versteckt. Hast du dich vor mir versteckt, Albus?"

Dumbledore antwortete ihm nicht.

"Aber ich hab genau gewusst, dass du auftauchen würdest, wenn ich hier her komme. Du bist so vorhersehbar leichtsinnig, dass deine Liebe zu ihnen dich sogar dazu bringt, dein eigenes Leben zu riskieren.", Grindelwald drehte sich um, um die Männer hinter sich anzusprechen. "Bringt sie raus!"

Harry spähte an ihnen vorbei zum Dorf und sah ein paar Figuren, die aus einem der Häuser hervor traten. Noch mehr Männer in schwarz, die andere mit sich brachten, die schrieen. Dumbledore wollte zu ihnen rennen, doch er wurde von Grindelwalds Männern zurück gehalten.

"Nein! Nein, tut ihnen nichts!"

"Schon wieder, vorhersehbar. Bringt das Mädchen her!"

"Du Bastard! Lass sie gehen!"

Harry war erstaunt. Er hatte noch nie gehört, dass Dumbledore jemanden so beschimpft hätte. Noch nicht mal Voldemort. Der ältere Dumbledore war immer viel ruhiger, rationaler. Er war viel zu weise um sich selbst auf das Niveau von kindischen Beschimpfungen herab zu setzen.

Die Menge der Kuttenträger teilte sich und eine junge Frau wurde nach vorne gebracht. Sie schrie und war dreckig, als hätte sie schon einiges in dieser nacht durchgemacht. Als sie Dumbledore erblickte flammte in ihren Augen ein Funke Hoffnung auf.

"Albus!"

"Gwen! Lass sie gehen, du Bastard!"

"Was für eine Sprache, Dumbledore. Wegen deinen Taten wurde ich in meinen Plänen unendlich weit zurück geworfen. Gib mir nur einen Grund, warum ich nicht dich und alle die du kennst umbringen sollte."

"Sie bedeutet nichts für dich! Es ist nicht ihre Schuld! Es ist meine Schuld! Verletze mich! Mach mit mir, was du willst, aber lass diese Leute in Ruhe!"

Ein Schauer rann durch Harry als er an die Nacht erinnert wurde, in der Dumbledore gestorben war, und die Dinge, die er geschrieen hatte, als er das grüne Gift getrunken hatte. Zu jener Zeit war Harry sich nicht sicher gewesen, was in Dumbledores Kopf vor sich gegangen war, und was für furchtbare Bilder das Gift im Trinker hervor rief. Doch jetzt konnte er sich ein Bild davon machen, dass es keine erschaffenen Grauen waren, sondern Erinnerungen. Dumbledore hatte diese Nacht von neuem erlebt.

"Ich denke nicht, Albus. Du hast mich betrogen, weißt du? Du hast alles ruiniert für das ich gearbeitet habe. Deswegen denke ich, ist es nur fair, wenn du jetzt zusiehst, wie die die du liebst den Preis für deine Taten bezahlen. Vielleicht sollten wir sogar einige der Flüche benutzen, die wir uns zusammen ausgedacht haben, ja?"

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich. "NEIN! Nein! Es ist meine Schuld, nimm mich! Bitte! Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe. Tu ihnen nicht! Nimm mich an ihrer statt! Bring mich um, nicht sie!

Grindelwald schritt vor bis er nur noch Zentimeter von Dumbledores Gesicht entfernt war. "Nein, Albus. Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich umbringen werde. Du weißt, es gibt schlimmere Dinge als der Tod. Und du wirst das in Zukunft am eigenen Leibe erfahren. Anstatt dass du ihnen beim Sterben zusiehst, wirst du ihr beim sterben zusehen. Und dann wirst du mit dem Bewusstsein leben, dass du der Grund dafür warst."

"Du bist ein Monster."

Grindelwald lachte. "Ist das der Grund aus dem du mich verraten hast? Weil dein Gewissen dich betrogen hat? Du hättest groß sein können, Albus. Du hättest mit mir nach ganz oben kommen können. Wir hätten die gefürchtesten Zauberer aller Zeiten werden können. Aber du - was? Hast das Interesse verloren? Bist zu Verstand gekommen? Oder hattest du einfach nicht den Mut dazu mir zu folgen?"

"Ich habe gesehen was du bist. Und ich wollte nicht so werden wie du. Ich konnte dich nicht so weiter machen lassen. Es könnte den Tod von Millionen bedeuten."

Grindelwald kicherte leise. "Nicht 'könnte'. Es wird den Tod von Millionen bedeuten. Aber wer wird sterben? Die Unerwünschten, die Schwachen! Die Welt wird eine bessere sein. Jetzt, dank dir, wird sie warten müssen. Und du wirst dafür bezahlen." Er wandte sich der Menge zu. "Bringt sie alle."

Die Männer in den Kutten kamen mit den Gefangenen nach vorne, warfen sie innerhalb eines von ihnen geformten Kreises zu Boden. Natürlich erkannte Harry keinen einzigen von ihnen, doch er verstand, was gerade geschah. Sie waren alle aus der Familie oder dem Freundeskreis von Dumbledore. Das Mädchen, Gwen, musste Dumbledores Freundin gewesen sein. Auch als die anderen gebracht wurden, Dumbledores Augen waren nur auf Gwen gerichtet. Sie weinte wieder und wiederholte immer wieder seinen Namen, flehte ihn an, irgendetwas zu tun. Aber es gab nichts, dass er hätte tun können.

"Gwen... es tut mir so Leid. Vergibst du mir?", fragte Dumbledore, mit Tränen, die über sein Gesicht rannen. Gwen nickte trotz ihrer eignene Tränen. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich.", antwortete sie.

"Oh, wie süß.", verspottete Grindelwald sie.

"Aber was wirst du in ein paar Minuten dazu sagen, meine Liebe?", er drehte sich um und nickte einem seiner Männer zu.

Sofort schickte der Mann einen Fluch auf eine der Personen auf dem Boden, der einen durchdringenden Schrei ausstieß, der Harry sehr bekannt vorkam. Der Fluch war schweigend ausgeführt worden, aber Harry kannte ihn. Der Cruciatus. Einer der Unverzeihlichen. Der Mann wand sich im Dreck als die Männer im Kreis zu lachen begannen. Die Schreie wurden beinahe von Dumbledores eigenen Schreien übertönt. Er wollte zu dem Dorfbewohner rennen als der erste Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert wurde, doch Claus bannte ihn mit einem Fluch, so dass er unfähig war, sich zu bewegen, doch er schrie sich die Lungen wund, sie anflehend aufzuhören. Immer wieder wiederholte er den selben Satz. "Verletzt sie nicht! Es ist meine Schuld!"

Harry wartete nicht darauf, dass die Erinnerung zu Ende ging. Er war schwach und zittrig als er wieder in seinem Raum landete. Er hatte sich nicht viele Gedanken über das gemacht, was Dumbledore in der Grotte geschrieen hatte. Er konnte nicht daran denken ohne ein übles Gefühl in der Magengegend zu bekommen. Er hatte sich schon schuldig genug gefühlt, dafür dass der alte Mann die grüne Flüssigkeit getrunken hatte, so dass er versucht hatte, es aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Das war also das Erlebnis gewesen, das den Rest von Dumbledores Leben überschattet hatte. Harry vermutete dass das der Grund war, aus dem er so mächtig und bekannt geworden war, wie er war. Das war der Grund gewesen, aus dem er Grindelwald später in seinem Leben besiegt hatte. Und noch wichtiger, das war der Grund aus dem er immer alleine geblieben war. Dumbledore hatte nie geheiratet oder Kinder gezeugt und Harry vermutete dass er nach Gwen für den Rest seines Lebens allein geblieben war.

Harry wurde zunehmend übel als er weiter über diese Dinge nachdachte, aber plötzlich kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke. Dumbledore hatte immer gesagt, dass es schlimmere Dinge als den Tod gab, eine Tatsache, die er sogar mit Voldemort verbunden hatte, als sie sich das letzte Mal getroffen hatten. Harry hatte es geglaubt, ohne wirklich eine Ahnung zu haben, was schlimmer sein sollte. Er nahm es einfach als einen weiteren Rat von einem Mann, der viel älter und weiser als er selbst hin. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass Dumbledore selbst diese Erfahrung gemacht hatte. Und mit diesem Gedanken übergab Harry sich über seinen Fußboden.

Coming soon: Chapter 5 - Ausgehen mit Malfoy


	5. Ausgehen mit Malfoy

Chapter 5 - Ausgehen mit Malfoy

"Das ist furchtbar!"

Malfoy war noch nicht zum Frühstück nach unten gekommen und so hatte Harry die Gelegenheit ergriffen um Ron und Hermine zu erzählen, was er in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte. Ron wirkte noch immer geschockt. Er hatte vorhin noch Anzeichen gezeigt, dass er noch immer wütend auf ihn war wegen dem gestrigen Streit, als Harry zum Frühstück herunter gekommen war, doch sobald er begonnen hatte, die Geschichte zu erzählen, war sofort alles vergessen.

"Und in der Nacht in der er gestorben ist, musste er das alles noch einmal durchleben. Kein Wunder, dass er solche Angst hatte. Ich hab ihn noch nie so gesehen..."

"Wie alt, sagtest du, war Dumbledore in der Erinnerung?"

"Kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Vielleicht in seinen Dreißigern."

"Hm. Das würde bedeuten, es war vor einer sehr langen Zeit, vielleicht sogar vor 1900."

"Und?"

"Und, Grindelwald wurde nicht vor 1945 gestürzt."

"Ja, aber vielleicht war die Erinnerung, die ich gesehen habe, der Auslöser, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, Grindelwald später zu verfolgen."

"Das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe mich nie eingehend mit Grindelwald beschäftigt."

Harry lächelte. "Etwas, das du nicht weißt?"

Hermine verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. "Die jüngere Geschichte der Zauberei ist erst im siebten Jahr Thema."

"Übersetzung: Es wird nicht in 'Geschichte von Hogwarts' behandelt, also ist es nicht wichtig.", meinte Ron lachend.

"Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt, er wird in 'Moderne Magische Geschichte' erwähnt, aber nicht besonders tiefgehend. Ich weiß, er hatte etwas mit dem Muggelkrieg zu tun, der zur gleichen Zeit stattgefunden hat und dass er Hitler und seiner Nazi Partei bei ihrem Aufstieg geholfen hat. Es sagte nichts über seine Vergangenheit oder Dumbledore. Nur dass Dumbledore ihn gestürzt hat. Nicht dass es wichtig wäre, es hat nichts damit zu tun, worauf wir uns konzentrieren sollten."

"Nein, hat es nicht.", stimmte Harry zu, "Aber diese Erinnerung zu sehen hat mich nachdenklich gemacht. Wenn ein Zauberer wie Dumbledore nicht mächtig genug war, Grindelwald zu schlagen, als er doppelt so alt war wie ich, wie kann ich dann denken, ich könnte Voldemort jetzt besiegen?"

"Das ist etwas anderes Harry. Wir kennen das Geheimnis, wie man Voldemort töten kann. Das ist ein klarer Vorteil."

„Trotzdem... ich muss immer wieder daran denken, wie wir in dieser Grotte waren. Dumbledore hat die Wand und den See nach Spuren von Magie abgesucht. So hat er den Eingang gefunden. Was wenn die anderen Horkruxe ähnlich versteckt sind? Weiß irgendjemand wie wir das machen sollen?" Sie schwiegen. „Ich hab nichts anderes erwartet. Ich brauche mehr Training. Ansonsten könnten wir, selbst wenn wir den richtigen Ort heraus finden, an dem einer versteckt ist, genau vor dem Horkrux stehen und ihn nicht mal bemerken."

„Ich werd in der Bibliothek nachsehen."

„Wie könnte es anders sein?", murmelte Ron.

Harry lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich werde trotzdem auch ein wenig echtes Training brauchen. Manche Dinge kann man nicht ausschließlich aus Büchern lernen. Ich werde Remus kontaktieren. Vielleicht kann er helfen."

Und genau das tat er. Remus antwortete, dass er wirklich sehr gerne helfen würde, dass er aber, aufgrund seiner Tätigkeiten im Orden und dem Vollmondzyklus, erst in ein paar Wochen dazu Zeit hätte, ihn zu treffen.

Während der nächsten Tage setzten die Freunde vom Grimmauld Platz ihre Suche in Dumbledores Notizen fort und begannen mit Trainings ähnlich denen, die sie mit der DA abgehalten hatten. Harry war seit der Nacht in der er Grindelwald gesehen hatte nicht mehr ins Denkarium eingetaucht. Er bevorzugte die Tagebücher, da sie viel analytischer über Ereignisse berichteten und wesentlich weniger realistisch waren als wirkliche Erinnerungen.

Es schien so, als hätte ihr ehemaliger Direktor eine Liste von den wahrscheinlichsten Orten zusammen gestellt, an denen Voldemort die Horkruxe versteckt haben konnte. Dumbledore hatte bereits das Waisenhaus in dem Voldemort aufgewachsen war ausgestrichen. Einem Tagebucheintrag zufolge war das Waisenhaus bei einem Feuer zerstört worden. Die Muggel hatten nie den Grund für den Ausbruch des Feuers herausgefunden. Später hatte Dumbledore die Ruine des Gebäudes besucht, doch er hatte nichts gefunden. Harry verstand das sehr gut. Tom Riddle hasste das Waisenhaus genauso wie er selbst die Dursleys hasste. Hätte er einen Horkrux, er würde ihn garantiert nicht im Linguster Weg verstecken.

Als nächstes auf der Liste stand Hogwarts, auch wenn Dumbledore es ausgestrichen hatte, einfach weil er es für unmöglich gehalten hatte, dass Tom Riddle ihn ohne sein Wissen hinein schleusen konnte. Außerdem gab es noch die Idee, dass der Tagebuchhorkrux zu eng mit Hogwarts verbunden war und er sie ein wenig weiter verteilen wollte.

Das Haus der Gaunts war ebenfalls durchgestrichen. Dort hatte Dumbledore den Ring gefunden.

Borgin und Burkes standen ebenfalls auf der Liste. Es machte Sinn, da Voldemort dort eine gewisse Zeit lang gearbeitet hatte. Aber wäre es nicht ein wenig zu öffentlich? Die Chance dass jemand ihn finden würde, wäre viel zu groß. Harry dachte, es wäre zumindest ein Anfang. Ihnen gingen langsam die Optionen aus.

Der letzte Ort, der auf die Liste geschrieben war, war am bedenklichsten. Rumänien. Voldemort war dort hin geflohen, nachdem er gestürzt worden war. Es war sein Zufluchtsort in seiner schwärzesten Stunde. Vielleicht war ihm irgendwas an diesem Land besonders wichtig. Aber Rumänien war ein wenig mehr Fläche als Harry ursprünglich vorhatte abzusuchen und so hoffte er, dass es gar nicht erst so weit kommen würde.

Nach Wochen von endlosem Wälzen von alten Büchern und Tagebüchern fand Hermine endlich etwas wirklich wertvolles; ein ganzes Kapitel über das zerstören von Horkruxen.

„Naja, grundsätzlich, würde alles ausreichen, was das Objekt komplett zerstört."

„Aber das Tagebuch wurde doch gar nicht zerstört", wandte Ron ein, „Nur... ähm, erdolcht."

„Und als Dumbledore und ich über den Ring gesprochen haben, hat er mir gesagt, dass der Ring jetzt kein Horkrux mehr sei. Ich hab damals nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber das würde bedeuten, dass der Ring an sich noch existiert, aber die Magie, die er in sich trug, nicht mehr."

„Nun, ich hab auch nicht gesagt, dass die Zerstörung des Objektes der einzige Weg ist. Hier sind ein par Flüche aufgeführt. Unterschiedliche, je nachdem um was es sich bei dem Objekt handelt." Sie reichte Harry das ziemlich alte Buch.

„Avada Kedavra? Das ist alles? So einfach?"

„Der Todesfluch ist nicht einfach, Harry. Er benötigt große Macht des Sprechers und er ist Illegal."

„Das Gesetz spricht nicht davon, dass man ihn nicht auf unbelebte Objekte anwenden darf."

„Aber es ist eine menschliche Seele, auf die du ihn sprechen würdest."

„Wie dachtest du denn, dass ich ihn umbringen werde, wenn es an der Zeit ist?"

Hermine erschauderte. „Ich hätte trotzdem gerne, dass es nicht auf illegale Art und Weise passiert."

„Hermine, du erstaunst mich immer wieder. Glaubst du nicht, dass es immer illegal ist, einen Mann zu töten, ganz egal ob es mit einem Unverzeihlichen geschieht oder nicht? Aber ich werde ihn töten, so ist es nun mal. Die einzige andere Option die wir haben, wäre ihn dem Ministerium zu übergeben, aber ich fürchte, dass mein Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten nicht das größte ist."

„Also kannst du den Todesfluch auf den Anhänger sprechen?", fragte Ron.

„Ja," sagte Hermine, die immer noch ärgerlich auf Harry war. „Zuerst aber ist hier ein Spruch, mit dem man testen kann, ob das Medallion noch immer einen Seelenteil enthält. Wenn es das tut, wird es für einen Augenblick schwarz anlaufen und dann wieder normal werden."

„Dann lasst uns das doch tun", sagte Harry. Er zog sich die Kette über den Kopf und legte sie auf den Tisch vor sie.

Hermine deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf es und murmelte etwas auf Latein. Wie erwartet wurde der goldene Anhänger schwarz und eine kleine Wolke Rauch stieg von ihm auf.

„Gut", meinte Harry, „Dann werd ich jetzt den Todesfluch darauf sprechen."

„Harry, du hast selbst gesagt, dass du Bellatrix nicht mit dem Cruciatus belegen konntest. Der Todesfluch braucht noch mehr Macht!"

„Es geht nicht nur um die Macht, sondern auch um den Willen, der dahinter steckt. Du musst es wirklich wollten, wenn du einen Unverzeihlichen aussprichst. Damals wusste ich das nicht, aber jetzt weiß ich es. Und wenn es irgendwas gibt, das ich wirklich will, dann ist das Voldemorts Tod", er sah über ihren unveränderten Missmut hinweg, „Macht euch keine Sorgen, man wird mich schon nicht fest nehmen."

Schließlich nickte Hermine. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Jetzt gehts los. Avada Kedavra."

Sofort spürte Harry einen Strom von Macht durch seinen Körper fließen. Es war schrecklich und wundervoll zugleich und erschreckte Harry ein wenig. Er konnte genau spüren, warum es sich um einen dunklen Fluch handelte. Ein Strahl aus grünem Licht traf den Anhänger, der in der Mitte zersprang. Sobald das Grün verblasst war, sahen sie eine weitere kleine schwarze Rauchwolke aus dem Sprung quellen, gefolgt von einem durchdringenden Schrei, der den ganzen Raum erfüllte und einen Schauer über Harrys Rücken jagte. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sowohl der Schrei als auch der Rauch vorbei und das Medallion lag still auf dem Tisch.

„Wars das?", fragte Ron.

„Ich denke schon", meinte Hermine, die den Arm nach dem Anhänger ausstreckte.

„Ein wenig enttäuschend, oder nicht?"

„Lasst und nur hoffen, dass der Rest von ihnen auch so langweilig ist."

„Es ist ganz kalt, fühlt mal."

Tatsächlich, der Anhänger fühlte sich an, als wäre er in einer Schneewehe vergraben worden.

„Hermine, mach noch mal diesen Zauber, nur um sicher zu gehen."

Hermine belegte den Anhänger ein weiteres Mal mit dem Spruch, doch es geschah nichts.

„Ich schätze, wir sind fertig. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, ich bin das Medallion los geworden und habe mir selbst bewiesen, dass ich einen Unverzeihlichen anwenden kann, wenn ich es brauche."

Hermine war eindeutig wütend auf ihn, doch sie blieb still. Es war offensichtlich, dass er in diesem Punkt nicht auf sie hören würde. Harry nahm den Anhänger. Er hatte begonnen sich auf Zimmertemperatur aufzuwärmen, so hatte Harry beschlossen, dass er ihn auch in Zukunft tragen würde. Denn er wollte ihn heraus ziehen können, sobald er Voldemort endlich töten würde. Er wollte das Gesicht des Bastards sehen, wenn er realisierte, dass sein Geheimnis gelüftet worden ist. Er wollte, dass Voldemort wusste, dass er jetzt sterben würde.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Seit sie im Juli in den Grimmauld Platz gezogen waren, hatten sie beim nach draußen gehen um Vorräte zu kaufen -Lebensmittel, Pergament und was sonst noch gebraucht wurde- , eine regelmäßige Routine entwickelt. Sie hatten alle in dem Punkt übereinstimmt, dass noch mehr Kontakt zur Außenwelt gefährlich sein könnte. Todesser Attacken wurden immer häufiger, sowohl in der Zauberer- als auch der Muggelwelt. Es schien, dass kein Ort mehr sicher war und selbst den weniger paranoiden Wesen lauerte Voldemort hinter jeder Ecke auf. So sehr es sie auch in den Wahnsinn trieb, drinnen zu bleiben, beschützt von jedem Zauber den Hermine kannte, war die beste Lösung.

Wenn sie Vorräte einkaufen gingen, blieb grundsätzlich einer bei Malfoy, während die anderen beiden zum nächsten Muggeleinkaufsladen gingen. Sie versuchten der Zaubererwelt so fern wie nur möglich zu bleiben. Nur einmal war Hermine in die Winkelgasse gegangen um Zaubertrankzutaten zu kaufen und Harry hatte bei Gringotts halt gemacht, lang genug um ein wenig Gold abzuheben und es in Muggelwährung umzutauschen. Als es Mitte September wieder so weit war, Essen zu kaufen, schlug Harry etwas vor, dass Hermine und Ron ziemlich schockte.

„Wir werden Malfoy nicht mitnehmen!", protestierte Ron.

„Harry, ich denke einfach nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist."

„Er ist jetzt schon seit Monaten in diesem Haus gefangen."

„Er ist nach draußen gegangen.", erklärte Ron.

„Er stand auf den hinteren Treppen um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen und die ganze Zeit deutete dein Zauberstab auf ihn, weil du dir sicher warst, er würde fliehen wollen."

„Und?"

„Und, ich weiß, wie es ist drinnen eingesperrt zu sein, mit Leuten die man nicht mag! Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass er raus geht. Nur für ein paar Stunden. Wir werden einfach zu dem Muggel Laden gehen, unser Zeug einkaufen und wieder zurück gehen. Ganz einfach. Er hat uns bei den Nachforschungen geholfen, er hat uns sogar beim Kochen und Putzen geholfen. Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass wir das würdigen, ihr nicht?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich stimme dir zu, dass es schwer für ihn sein muss, aber was, wenn er gesehen wird?"

„Wir werden ihn genauso tarnen, wie wir uns immer tarnen. Er ist ungefähr so groß wie ich, ich bin sicher meine Klamotten werden ihm passen. Wir setzen ihm einfach einen Hut oder so auf."

„Weißt du, Hermine, vielleicht wäre es die Sache wert, Malfoy wie einen Muggel gekleidet zu sehen."

„Wir machen das nicht um dann über ihn lachen zu können, Ron. Ihr beide wisst doch gar nicht wie es ist eingesperrt zu sein."

„Schön", beschloss Hermine, „Aber nur, wenn er sich dazu bereit erklärt, das zu tragen, was du für ihn aussuchst und er sich benimmt. Und kein Zauberstab."

Harry nickte und rannte die Stufen hinauf um Draco einzuweihen, der so aufgeregt darüber war, endlich wieder nach draußen zu dürfen, dass er sofort allen Bedingungen zustimmte. Bis er in Harry Zimmer und seine Kleidung sah.

„So was tragen Muggel? Sind die alle so fett?"

Harry lachte. „Nein, das sind alte Klamotten von meinem Cousin, meine Tante und mein Onkel waren zu arm um mir eigene zu kaufen. Hier", er öffnete den Schrank ein wenig weiter um seine wesentlich hübschere und neuere Garderobe zu präsentieren, „Ich habe bei unserem ersten Ausflug zu den Muggelläden darauf bestanden, dass wir auch Klamotten kaufen würden und Hermine hat geholfen, sie auszusuchen. Das hier hab ich sonst immer getragen. Aber ich hab mir gedacht, wenn ich schon meinen Cousin nie mehr wieder sehe, dann brauch ich auch seine Klamotten nicht mehr zu tragen. Ich bin bis jetzt einfach nicht dazu gekommen, sie weg zu werfen."

„Naja, die sind besser, aber sie sind immer noch von Muggeln."

„Ja, aber du musst aussehen wie ein Muggel, wenn wir in den Laden gehen. Hier." Harry warf ihm ein grünes T-shirt zu. „Zumindest darfst du Slytherin Farben tragen."

Draco schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und zog sich die Robe und das schwarze Shirt aus. Draco war viel zu dünn, bemerkte Harry. Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er auf Malfoys Brust starrte? Aber noch bevor er sich wegdrehen konnte, bemerkte er etwas anderes; eine kaum mehr sichtbare, dünne weiße Linie. Die Narbe erstreckte sich von Malfoys rechtem Schlüsselbein, auch wenn sie dort sehr blass war, gerade nach unten bis zu dessen Brustwarze, wo man sie viel besser sehen konnte, Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass der Fluch auch Malfoys Gesicht zerschnitten hatte, doch Snapes schneller Heilzauber und der Besuch im Krankenflügel mussten es davor bewahrt haben, ebenfalls vernarbt zu sein. Vielleicht hatte der Fluch in die Brust tiefer eingeschnitten. Harry fühlte, wie sein Gesicht rot anlief als er sich an den Tag erinnerte. Auch damals, als sie noch Feinde gewesen waren, hatte er niemals im Sinne gehabt, ihn zu verletzen. Er drehte sich schnell um, um eine blaue Jeans herauszusuchen. Er hatte einfach etwas tun müssen, um davon abgelenkt zu sein, was er damals getan hatte.

„Ich muss Hermine noch deine Schuhe verwandeln lassen. Sie kann das viel besser als ich und wir haben leider kein übriges Paar Turnschuhe."

„Also, wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Draco sobald er seine Jeans geschlossen hatte.

Er sah.... einfach nur heiß aus. Harry musste sich selbst zusammen reißen um es nicht laut auszusprechen.

„Du siehst aus wie Draco Malfoy in Muggel Klamotten. Halt mal. Ich glaub ich hab hier irgendwo noch eine Kappe..."

Harry grub ein paar Momente in seinem Schrankkoffer. „Ha! Hier." Die Mütze trug das Logo der West Ham Football Mannschaft auf der Vorderseite. „Das ist Deans Lieblings Muggel Team. Er hat mir die Mütze zu Weihnachten geschenkt."

Draco sah die Kappe ein paar Sekunden lang mit Abscheu im Blick an. „Das wird meine Harre durcheinander bringen."

„Ja, aber das wird keiner merken, weil deine Haare unter der Kappe sind."

Schlussendlich setzte er sie auf und sah in den Spiegel.

„Bei Merlin, ich seh aus wie ein Muggel."

Harry lachte. „Muggel reden aber nicht allzu viel über Merlin. Und dein Name passt auch nicht."

„Was zur Hölle stimmt denn nicht mit meinem Namen, Potter?"

„Empfindlich bei dem Thema?"

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, er ist lateinisch für ‚Drache'. Versuch mal dein Leben lang ‚Drache' zu heißen und nicht dabei nicht empfindlich zu werden. Wenn da nicht der Name Malfoy gleich danach stehen würde, würde ich mehr verarscht werden als der durchschnittliche Hufflepuff."

„Schon klar. Ich hab kein Problem mit deinem Namen. Eigentlich halte ich ihn sogar für einen ziemlich interessanten Namen. Aber er ist sicher einzigartig und nicht besonders muggelkompatibel. Wir haben uns alle andere Namen zugelegt, damit es nicht so offensichtlich ist, wer wir sind, sollte ein Zauberer zugegen sein. Deshalb wirst du zu.... Drake?"

„Auf keinen Fall."

„Okay. Was ist mit David?"

„Wo nimmst du diese beschissenen Ideen her, Potter?"

„Verzeihung! Ich versuche nur einen Namen zu finden, der deinem echten Namen ähnelt, damit wir ihn uns leicht merken können. Hermine und ich haben unsere zweiten Namen genommen; James und Jane. Rons zweiter Name war noch viel seltsamer als ‚Draco' deshalb ist sein Muggel Name jetzt Richard. Hast du einen zweiten Namen?"

„Ich hab keinen. Meine Eltern haben offenbar gedacht, sie könnten nichts besseres als ‚Drache' finden und haben es dabei belassen."

„Dann such dir einfach irgendeinen Namen aus. Mir ist es egal."

„Ähm... Wie wärs mit Darren? Das ist ein Muggelname, oder nicht?"

„Ja, der ist gut. Darren. Du weißt, dass du nicht wirklich wie ein Darren aussiehst?"

„Wenn ich schon ein verdammter Muggel sein soll, dann will ich wenigstens so heißen, wie ich es will."

„Schön. Dann bist du jetzt Darren."

Wie schon vorhergesehen, fing Ron an zu lachen, als Harry ‚Darren' den anderen präsentierte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag noch erleben darf, an dem Draco Malfoy gekleidet ist, wie ein Muggel!"

„Und dennoch ist es komisch, Weasley. Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich ein besserer Zauberer bin als du, aber jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass ich auch ein besserer Muggel bin." Draco schmunzelte, als Rons Antwort von Hermines Tadel unterbrochen wurde.

Hermine hatte einen Illusionszauber verwendet um Rons Haar bis zu einem Haselnussbraun aufzuhellen und seine Sommersprossen zu verdecken, um ihn weniger ‚Weasley' aussehen zu lassen. Anschließend hatte sie ihre eigenen Haare hellblond gezaubert und so weit geglättet, wie es sich eben glätten lies. Harry machte es wie immer, wenn er nach draußen ging; er verwandelte seine Augenfarbe in Blau und stellte sicher, dass eine Illusion seine Narbe verdecken würde. Das waren seine beiden herausragendsten Merkmale, also mussten sie verschwinden. Endlich waren sie fertig zum gehen. Hermine legte ein paar extra Zauber auf das Haus und schon waren sie weg.

Es waren sechs Blöcke bis zum Muggelladen. Ron und Hermine führten die kleine Gruppe an und gingen dabei so dicht nebeneinander, dass Harry bezweifelte, dass noch Luft zwischen ihnen sein konnte. Harry und Draco gingen ein paar Schritt hinter ihnen, wobei sie oft halt machten, damit Harry einen bestimmten Aspekt der Muggelwelt erklären konnten. Draco stellte eine Menge Fragen über die Geräte eines Spielplatzes in einem Park an dem sie vorbei gingen, und den Postboten, der gerade die Post auslieferte. Obwohl Draco ziemlich informiert über das Prinzip von Autos war, sogar schon mit einem gefahren war, hatte er niemals so viele von ihnen auf einem Fleck gesehen und betrachtete jedes einzelne, das an ihnen vorbei fuhr. Als sie an einem ziemlich teurem Bekleidungsgeschäft vorbei kamen, musste Harry Draco fast schon vom Schaufenster wegziehen.

„Bist du sicher, dass das ein Muggelladen war, Potter? Ein paar von den Sachen sahen wirklich gut aus."

Harry verzog sein Gesicht in gespieltem Schock. „Hast du da etwa gerade etwas gutes über Muggel gesagt?"

Sofort drehte Draco sich von dem Schaufester weg und hob seine Nase hoch in die Luft. „Dann haben sie eben mit ein paar Designs Glück gehabt. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich alles an ihnen mag."

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis sie den Laden erreicht hatten und Draco noch mehr Dinge fand, die er ansehen konnte. Harry war auf eine befremdende Art und Weise an Ron erinnert, als er ihn das erste Mal mit in die Muggelwelt genommen hatte. Aber er dachte, dass es wohl das beste wäre, das einfach zu verschweigen. Vermutlich wären weder Ron noch Malfoy sonderlich erfreut darüber, mit dem jeweils anderen verglichen zu werden.

„Was ist das alles?"

„Muggelsüßigkeiten", flüsterte Harry, „Und jetzt sei besser ein wenig leiser, der Ladenbesitzer hat uns schon komisch angesehen, wie du das gesagt hast."

Draco winkte ab und griff sich einen Beutel mit Zitronen Drops.

„Ich glaub die hab ich schon mal gesehen. Ich wünschte sie hätten Schokoladenfrösche. Muggelläden sind so langweilig. Nichts bewegt sich, oder fließt, oder springt dich an."

Harry lachte. „Du willst, dass die Sachen dich anspringen?"

„Die Stille ist einfach nervend. Wenn es still ist, hat man mehr Zeit nachzudenken."

„Glaub ich. Für mich bedeutet Stille, dass mein Cousin mich gerade nicht verprügelt, meine Tante und mein Onkel mich gerade nicht anbrüllen und der Tagesprophet gerade nichts über mich geschrieben hat. Diese Art von Stille mag ich."

Draco sah ihn lange an, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch er entschied sich dagegen und ging zurück um die Süßigkeiten weiter unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg gingen sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, damit Draco noch ein wenig mehr von der Muggelwelt sehen konnte. Dieses Mal war seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit von einem Kino in Beschlag genommen. Blinkende Lichter verkündeten, welche Filme gespielt wurden und Draco stand mehrere Minuten davor, um sie anzustarren.

„Hast du schon mal nen Film gesehen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein. Aber ich hab von ihnen gehört. Das ist wie ein großes Gemälde, das eine Geschichte spielt, richtig?"

„So eine Beschreibung hab ich noch nie gehört, aber ja."

„Meine Mutter hat mich oft mit ins Theater genommen, aber Filme sind viel zu muggelhaft, hat Vater immer gesagt. Trotzdem... würde ich mich nicht daran stören, irgendwann mal einen zu sehen."

Sie gingen weiter. Ron und Hermine waren weiter voraus gegangen als sie es eigentlich geplant hatten. Diesmal hatte Ron seinen Arm um Hermines Schulter gelegt.

Harry lachte leise, als er bemerkte, dass Draco ihn ansah.

„Du denkst über Weasley und Granger nach, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte. „Ja, es ist seltsam, oder nicht?"

„Es hat schon lang genug gedauert bis Ron endlich zugegeben hat, dass er sie mag. Das geht jetzt schon seit dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Jahr so. Ich hab mich schon gefragt ob sie sich überhaupt noch näher kommen."

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Weasleys Schwester passiert? Er hat ein riesen Theater gemacht, weil du mit ihr geschlafen und sie dann sitzen gelassen hast. Ich dachte, ihr würdet euch zusammen niederlassen und eine ganze Horde rothaariger Gören bekommen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde diesen Krieg überleben? Es ist besser für sie, sitzen gelassen zu werden, als später zur Witwe zu werden. Glaubst du nicht?"

„Also hast du mit ihr Schluss gemacht um sie vor deinem Tod zu bewahren?"

„Naja, nein. Ursprünglich wollte ich sie davor schützen, in den ganzen Mist verwickelt zu werden."

„Ursprünglich?"

„Du stellst eine Menge Fragen, weißt du das?"

„Was soll ich sagen? Tief in meinem Herzen bin ich die Königin der Klatschbasen."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen, fuhr aber fort. „Nachdem wir uns getrennt haben, hab ich erkannt, dass wir ohnehin nicht zusammen gepasst haben. Ich meine, sie ist ein wundervolles Mädchen, aber irgendwann hätte sie sicher gemerkt, dass ich ihr nicht hätte geben können, was sie gebraucht hätte."

„Und das ist was?"

„Mich."

Sie gingen ein paar Schritte schweigend, beide darüber nachdenkend, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Es ist komisch, das hab ich noch nie jemandem erzählt. Noch nicht mal Ron."

„Er hätte es sowieso nicht verstanden", erwiderte Draco, „Aber ich glaube ich tue es."

„So, jetzt hab ich dir alle meine dunklen Geheimnisse anvertraut. Was ist mit dir?"

„Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass das das dunkelste deiner Geheimnisse war, Potter."

„Bestimmt."

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Alles was du mir erzählen willst."

Draco dachte einen Moment lang nach. Schließlich holte er Luft und antwortete.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Was tut dir Leid?"

„Wenn ich alles aufzählen würde, wären wir an Weihnachten noch hier. Aber im Wesentlichen tut mir das meiste von dem, was ich dir in der Schule angetan habe Leid. Nicht alles. Ich bin immer noch ein Slytherin und du ein Gryffindor und da gibt es einfach ein paar Sachen, für die ich mich nie entschuldigen würde. Aber das ganze andere Zeug... Wie zum Beispiel, dass ich dir letztes Jahr im Zug die Nase gebrochen habe. Und... naja, eigentlich war fast alles, was ich letztes Jahr getan habe Müll. Ich wünschte, ich könnte in der Zeit zurück gehen und es rückgängig machen, aber das kann ich nicht. Deshalb ist alles was ich tun kann, zu sagen, dass es mir Leid tut."

Ab einem gewissen Punkt war Harry stehen geblieben um Draco anzusehen, der ihm nicht in die Augen blicken konnte. Das hier war ein ganz anderer Draco Malfoy als der, der ihn über sechs Jahre lang gepiesackt hatte. Wie sie dastanden und sich gegenseitig ansahen fühlte Harry sich in sein erstes Jahr zurück versetzt, als der viel jüngere, großspurigere Draco ihm seine Hand angeboten und Harry ihn zurück gewiesen hatte. Draco hatte recht, dass sie ihre Vergangenheit nicht verändern konnten, aber sie konnten die Vergangenheit für eine bessere Zukunft hinter sich lassen.

„Entschuldigung angenommen, Malfoy. Können wir vergessen, dass wir uns sechs Jahre lang gehasst haben?" Harry streckte seine Hand aus.

Draco hob seinen Blick zu ihm und lächelte. „Klar."

Dieses Mal schüttelten die Jungen sich die Hände und es fühlte sich an, als würde eine neue Welt beginnen. Harry wusste in diesem Moment, dass Draco nicht nur ein Mitbewohner oder ein Verbündeter war, sondern vielleicht ein Freund sein könnte.


End file.
